It Only Took Three Weeks
by Elainy91
Summary: Reeve takes Yuffie with him on 3 week business trip as a friendly gesture.Little do they know,those 3 weeks can change the rest of their lives,but things get complicated as Vincent gets thrown into the mix,as well as the bad guys who try to ruin it all.
1. Prologue

A/N: so this is my second story on this site. I recently became a Reffie lover so I wanted to write a story for the two:)

This originially was supose to be a one-shot but I think I want to make it a bit longer...that is, if you readers find it interesting enough to be continued.

Let me know! hope you enjoy!:D

By the way, this story takes place a few years after the Deep Ground event.

DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

~It Only Took Three Weeks~

**Prologue**

It was another hot summer day at the W.R.O. Headquarters. The rumbling of air conditioners could be heard as people were walking too and from important meetings, while others were on the phone discussing business. Yuffie was in the lounging area of the headquarters with her partner in crime Vincent, as she watched everyone tending to their duties.

"Uhg," said Yuffie as she continued to flip lazily through a weapon magazine, "nothing **exciting** ever happens around here. It's always the same old, same old."

"What would you prefer?" asked Vincent from his position next to Yuffie. Not once looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"I don't know." replied Yuffie as she repositioned her body so that she could rest her feet in Vincent's lap. "I'm pretty bummed that Reeve hasn't given us any missions lately. I hate just sitting here doing nothing!"

"Then do something," replied Vincent nonchalantly as he continued to thumb through his reading material.

Yuffie really did love Vincent dearly but sometimes his 'whatever' attitude really got to her. Yuffie eyed Vincent dangerously as he continued to read an article about a new brand of guns until she rolled up her magazine and smacked the back of Vincent's head with it.

"YUFFIE!"

"**That **was for you being a smart ass," with that said, Yuffie jumped up from the couch leaving a pissed off Vincent by himself in search of something fun to do to pass time. Yuffie left the lounging area, turned her body onto auto pilot, and began walking.

Lately, Yuffie found herself spending more and more time at the W.R.O headquarters as opposed to others places. She really enjoyed the company of her partner, her boss and even the Turks.

Vincent and Yuffie were attached at the hip most of the time. After surviving numerous missions together and spending almost everyday together Vincent **finally **accepted the fact that Yuffie was his closest friend. Although they annoyed each other on a regulat basis they both were very protective of one another. As much as Vincent and Yuffie denied it, they really did enjoy each other's company.

As for the Turks, they would volunteer to help with the newbie fighters at the W.R.O. They would spar and give pointers to the new members and also do any odd jobs whenever Reeve would ask them to. Since the Turks spent so much time there, they began to form a bond with Yuffie. Occasionally they would invite her for drinks or to dinner and within a short period of time, the Turks came to see her has a younger sister.

Then there was Reeve. Her boss. Besides Tifa and Vincent, Yuffie considered Reeve not only a boss but one of her closest and dearest friends. Most of the time at the W.R.O. Reeve and Yuffie would spend their lunch breaks together discussing business or just random topics. Yuffie would often find herself coming to Reeve's office whenever Vincent got on her nerves or if she had a problem. Reeve always seemed to make every situation better.

As for the rest of Avalanche, Yuffie hardly got to see them but would keep in contact with a phone call every now and then. Though, the whole group would still meet for special occasions such as holidays, birthdays...or whenever Tifa made too much food. No one could deny Tifa's cooking. That was a fact.

Yuffie was content with her life, though she did crave some action and excitement. Yuffie continued walking down the hall until a Red headed Turk popped out behind the corner of the wall in front of her.

"Hey brat," said Reno as he ruffled Yuffie's slightly longer locks of black hair.

"Aye, hey Reno," replied Yuffie as she tried to swat Reno away. "What's up?"

"Reeve wants you."

"For?"

"How the hell should I know? Reeve told me to find you so I did." replied Reno as he winked to a nearby, female receptionist.

"Hmmm...maybe he has a mission for me!" yelled Yuffie in a joyous tone as she pumped her first in the air, "see ya turkey!"

Reno and Yuffie exchanged goodbyes as she ran into an open elevator and pressed a green button to take her to the highest floor.

'_Just like Reeve to be at the top.' _Yuffie stared intently at the reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator as she awaited her destination. The more Yuffie looked at herself, the more she started to like what she saw.

She wasn't the bony, 16 year old teenager that Avalanche found in forest all those years ago. She was now 23 years old and had a woman's body. Yuffie had curves in all the right places and had shoulder length hair._ 'I look so much like mom with my long hair.'_Yuffie smiled at her reflection until she heard a 'ding' noise that told her she was finally to Reeve's level. Yuffie walked out of the elevator and into two double doors that lead to Reeve's office.

"Hey Reeve!" said Yuffie happily as she walked over and took a seat on the top his desk, "Reno told me ya wanted to see me …what's up?"

"Hello Yuffie," replied Reeve as he pushed some paper work aside and gave his full attention to the beautiful ninja. "How's your afternoon going?"

"Ehh." Yuffie ran a hand through her ebony tresses as she continued, "Vincent's begin boring…like usual, and I've been dying to go on a mission but I know there's nothing." Yuffie frowned slightly at her last sentence.

"Well," began Reeve as he laced his fingers together, "I may have something 'fun' for you to do."

"Really?"

Even though Yuffie was older and slightly matured over the years, she still had the glow of a 16 year old in her eyes whenever something interested her...or whenever she saw materia. Old habits die hard.

"What do you say about a little 'get away'?" said Reeve with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Get away?" asked Yuffie in a baffled tone.

"I have some business to take care of in Wutai for a few weeks. I know it's not new territory for you but I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on my trip since I'm headed to your hometown and all." Reeve gave Yuffie a small, encouraging smile as he looked into her metallic eyes.

"Well..." replied Yuffie as she scratched her head in thought.

"I'll have everything taken care of," said Reeve as he tried to get her interested. "All you'll have to do is come for the ride."

After much hesitation Yuffie finally answered. "I guess so? I mean it's better than just sitting around and complaining for something interesting to happen right?" Yuffie gave Reeve a cheeky grin as she jumped down from the desk.

Reeve's own smile grew larger knowing that he would have Yuffie with him to make his trip less boring. He intentionally invited her so that she could visit her homeland because he knew that secretly she missed her home as much as she denied it **but **he also invited her for his own reasons. Over the years Reeve and Yuffie grew into close friends, and for some reason, she always knew how to calm his nerves without realizing it. Reeve knew having Yuffie with him would make the trip more enjoyable and less stressful.

"Great!" said Reeve aloud as he got up from his chair and stretched, "we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Awesome," replied Yuffie as she placed her hands on her curvy hips. "So tomorrow we go on our Vacation?" Yuffie lifted an eyebrow in Reeve's direction.

"Vacation for you, work for me," said Reeve as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled to the young woman on the opposite side of his desk.

"Hmm...I'll loosen you up," said Yuffie confidently. "You can't be all work and no play."

Yuffie winked to Reeve and exited his office. Yes indeed, Yuffie was going to make sure that Reeve allowed himself to some fun. The guy worked all night and day non-stop. He deserved some pleasure right?

Little did Reeve know that by the time they returned back to head quarters in a three weeks. He would be seeing Yuffie in a whole new light.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I have no idea where I got this idea from but I just thought to type it all out and see what you guys thought. If you're interested for me to continue with this fic, I will. but please just let me know what you think. Thanks!

How will Vincent react about Yuffie leaving with Reeve for three weeks?

What will happen between Yuffie and Reeve on their trip?

These questions and more will be answered if you review and tell me to continue:D

Please Review! :D


	2. Bye Buddy

~It Only Took Three Weeks~

**Chapter 1**

**Bye Buddy**

"So you're leaving for three weeks?"

"Yup! You **know **I've been kinda, sorta wanting to go back to Wutai so…I thought I should take up the opportunity."

"Oh…right."

Vincent and Yuffie were gathered in her apartment that was 15 minutes away from the W.R.O. headquarters. Vincent was sitting on the edge of her bed as he watched Yuffie walk back and forth across her room as she packed her belongings.

"Why does Reeve have to go to Wutai?" asked Vincent curiously.

"I don't know." Yuffie was sitting on top of her lime green suitcase as she tried to zip it up. She always did have a habit of over-stuffing her bags. "All I know is that he has some business to take care of over there. He didn't give me any details."

"Where are you guys going to be staying at?" asked Vincent as he gently pushed Yuffie aside and zipped up her suit case for her with no problem.

"Thanks." said Yuffie as she ran a hand through her hair.

Vincent simply nodded his head to her as he waited for his previous question to be answered.

"Like I said before, Reeve didn't give me details."

"I see." responded Vincent as he took his seat at the edge of the bed once again, "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"10am," replied Yuffie, "Reeve's gonna come by my apartment tomorrow and pick me up...what's with all the questions Vince?" Yuffie placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Vincent with a questioning smile.

"Just wondering." was his answer.

There was silence between the duo until Yuffie's voice broke it.

"Well," began Yuffie as she took a seat next to Vincent, "tomorrow I'll be gone…and you'll be alone. Aren't you going to miss me oh so much?"

"I'll manage." replied Vincent with a small grin.

"That's so rude Vince! Can't you at least** pretend** to be sad?"

Yuffie socked Vincent in the arm playfully as she stood up and grabbed her green suitcase. Vincent got up as well and grabbed her two other suitcases and followed her to the front door of her apartment. They placed the suitcases to the side of the entrance as Yuffie began to speak.

"It's getting late," said Yuffie as she stretched, "I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for coming over to help me pack."

Vincent nodded his head and allowed a small smile to be shown. Yuffie smiled back and opened the door for Vincent.

"I guess this is goodbye." said Yuffie as she pouted her lips.

"I suppose so." replied Vincent.

Vincent and Yuffie started at each other for a few minutes without any words being spoken. Since they had been working together at the W.R.O, they had never been apart. Being away from each other for three weeks was like a **lifetime** for the two friends.

Yuffie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Vincent's middle area as he rested his claw on her back and his real hand in her hair.

"I'll call you check up on you…I don't wanna hear that you've been moping or brooding around the office ok?" said Yuffie with a small laugh.

Vincent didn't reply. He just kept hugging Yuffie tighter and tighter. Not wanting to let his best friend go.

After a few minutes of embracing each other, Yuffie stepped back and smiled.

"I promise. As soon as these three weeks are over, I'll come back and things will be back to how they always are! Me harassing you, and you annoying the hell outta me." Yuffie gave Vincent a cheeky smile as she waited for his response.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Vincent really didn't want to admit it, but he **already **missed her. Vincent also couldn't deny the fact that the thought of Yuffie being with Reeve for three weeks didn't settle well with him.

Vincent gave one last wave to Yuffie and began to walk away from her apartment. Yuffie continued to look at Vincent's body fade away into the darkness of the night as she whispered to herself, "Bye buddy."

When Vincent could no longer be seen, Yuffie closed the door and walked back inside as she stuck her hands into the pockets of her jean shorts. She walked into her bedroom and scanned the room to make sure that she wasn't leaving anything behind.

"It's already 11," said Yuffie aloud, "I better hit the hay."

Yuffie quickly took off her black t-shirt and shorts that she had been wearing and threw on a pair of her favorite chocobo PJ bottoms and a thin, yellow shirt. Yuffie then turned off the light and climbed into her bed. She stared up at the white ceiling of the room as her thoughts began to take over.

'_I'm gonna miss Vince so much. I hope these next three weeks will be fun though. I guess I should visit the old man when I get there. I hope Cid is our ride to __Wutai__! I've been dying to see the new __Highwind__ baby again! I wonder where Reeve and I will be staying at? Are we sharing a room? Shouldn't I just stay at my own place?__…STOP THINKNING YUFFFIE! Geez I need sleep…'_

* * *

A/N: So I have no idea once again where this is going…well I kind of do but not really...so I checked my story status and I was happy to see that my little story got a decent amount of hits BUT no reviews :(

I still appreciate anyone who reads my story anyway but please take a little time to critique it. I would love to hear if my story is going good. Or even if it needs some work let me know. OR if you wanna just say 'hi' in a review you can do that too haha XD

Well you guys hold the fate of this fic, I decided to post another chapter just to see if maybe some people would get more into it so..yeah.

If you guys have ANY suggestions what so ever on how I should continue this fic, let me know. Like I said before I kinda have an outline of how I want it to go but if you guys have any ideas, I'd be happy to work them into my story :)

Please review guys. Help a new author get better. If you leave a review, I'll reply to it for sure:D

thanks for reading!

Ideas for next chapter:

Cid will be making his appearance as well as Shera and baby Highwind!

A LOT of Reeve/Yuffie interaction.

and basically just their ride over to Wutai.

MAYBE a little Vincent in there somewhere. So people can see how he's holding up at the W.R.O. ...alone.

haha:P


	3. A Red Cloth

A/N: Hey again! Thanks to all of you guys who have read so far :D  
I especially want to thank my first 2 reviewers!

**B17chofcerberus:**Thanks for giving me my very first review! After I got your review I knew I had to finish this fic no matter what haha I'm really glad you encouraged me to continue my little story

**Franbunanza: **I barley started loving the Reefie pairing myself I think the pairing is so adorable. Thank you for reviewing and hope you continue to like and read my story!

Now here's chapter 2  
Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

~It Only Took Three Weeks~

**Chapter 2**

**A Red Cloth**

"Kyra! Come here ya cutie!"

Reeve and Yuffie were at the entrance to the Shera until Yuffie jetted further inside at the sight of Cid Highwind's daughter Kyra. Kyra was barley learning how to walk so she slowly waddled her way to Yuffie's open arms.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in so long!" Yuffie picked up and hugged the toddler lovingly in her arms. Reeve walked over to Yuffie and the baby as he ran his hand over Kyra's thin, blond hair.

"Hey you two" said Shera as she gave Reeve and Yuffie each kisses on the check, "It's so good to see you both again."

"Indeed." said Reeve as he smiled warmly to Shera.

"I know, it's been a while" replied Yuffie as she bounced Kyra on her hip, "I've missed you guys so much. Hey! Where's the old man?"

"I'm not that old damn it."

Yuffie's eyes lit up as she saw non other than Cid Highwind pop out from behind Shera and walk over towards her and Kyra.

"It's been too long brat." Cid made a move to ruffle Yuffie's hair but instead, she placed Kyra on the floor and locked Cid into a tight embrace.

"Aw you," said Yuffie as she hugged Cid tighter around his neck.

"Shit! I can't breathe!" Cid tried to loosen Yuffie's grip around his neck until the ninja pulled back.

"Sorry," replied Yuffie as she placed her hands on her curvy hips and laughed at the sight of Cid who was trying to catch his breath.

"See!" yelled Yuffie as she pointed to Cid, "If you'd stop smoking it wouldn't be so hard to breathe!"

"Shaddap brat!" replied Cid as he pointed back at Yuffie playfully, "If ya didn't choke me every god damn time I see ya I'd be just fine!"

"Cid…language." said Shera as she pick up Kyra from the floor.

"Ahh…yeah." Cid rubbed the back of his head as he looked once again at Yuffie and Reeve who was next to her. "Hey Reeve."

"Hello Cid," replied the commissioner as he walked over to give the pilot a friendly handshake, "good to see you."

"Yeah, same here." said Cid as he smiled to Reeve. "So where we headed today folks?"

"Wutai." answered Reeve.

"No problem!" replied Cid as he began to walk to the steering wheel. "Just make yourselves as at home! We'll be there in a few hours!"

Reeve and Yuffie nodded to Cid out of gratitude and both made there way to the guestrooms that where right at the heart of the ship. They both walked into one small rooms that had two twin beds and each claimed a bed for their own.

"Geez" said Yuffie as she plopped down on one of the beds, "I haven't flown I a while. I hope I've gotten over my flying sickness stage already. Remember the last time I threw up on Cid's ship?"

Reeve laughed lightly at the memory of a very pissed off Cid cussing out Yuffie as he mopped up the breakfast she thre up that morning a year ago.

Yuffie joined in on the laughter as she reminisced on that same day as well. The laughter between the two was broken as Yuffie began to speak. "So," began Yuffie as she turned her head to the side to get a better view of Reeve, "you still haven't told me what this whole trip's about. Why the sudden trip to Wutai of all places?"

Reeve met Yuffie's gaze and responded, "Just business Yuffie. I just have to meet with a few people…nothing too important."

"Uh-huh," replied Yuffie not completely believing him as she fixed her gaze on the wooden ceiling above her. "And where will we be staying at? Are we crashing at my place?"

Reeve looked towards Yuffie and smiled, "I had arranged for a hotel suite in Wutai. I even got you your own room and everything. If you wish to stay at your home though by all means go ahead."

"You got us a suite?" replied Yuffie somewhat surprised, "Reeve you shouldn't have."

Reeve rested his hands on his knees as spoke to the ninja, "It's no big deal Yuffie. If we are to be away for three weeks, I'd like to be staying somewhere comfortable."

"True," replied Yuffie as she faced him again, "I guess I'll room with ya. Home's boring anyways."

"Great." replied Reeve with enthusiasm in his voice.

There was silence between the two as they continued to rest peacefully in the room until something caught Reeves eye. Yuffie wasn't one for wearing bracelets or any sort of jewelry too often, so when Reeve saw her thin wrist hanging off the side of the bed with a red piece of cloth tied around it. He had to ask…

"Hey Yuffie."

"Yeah Reeve?" Yuffie lifted her body up with her elbows as she waited for Reeve to continue.

Reeve pointed to Yuffie's wrist as he spoke, "Why is there a red cloth tied around your wrist? Is it the new fashion?" Reeve gave Yuffie a playful grin as he waited for her to respond.

Yuffie looked at Reeve confusingly until she sat upright on the bed crossed legged and touched the red fabric with her opposite hand as she laughed. "No, no…It's from Vincent's cape. I swear! That cape's like a dog. It sheds everywhere!"

Reeve laughed lightly at Yuffie's comparison of Vincent's cape to a dog before he re-asked his question. "But why do you where it?"

"I don't know," replied Yuffie with a small smile, "it reminds me of Vincent…and I'm not gonna see him for three weeks. So I decided to wear it."

For some reason unknown, Reeve felt as if someone socked him right in the stomach when Yuffie said that. Reeve quickly tossed the feeling aside and continued to question her.

"You two are real close aren't you?" asked Reeve.

"Yup," said Yuffie with a nod of her head, "we've been through hell and back together so it's kind of hard not to be close, you know?"

"I understand," replied Reeve as he allowed his body to lie back on the bed. Silence once again filled the room until Reeve's curiosity got the better of him.

"So are you and Vincent…romantically involved?"

"WHAT?"

Yuffie chucked her pillow at Reeve's head for saying such a thing. "How can you say that? He's like a brother to me! Ewww Reeve!"

Reeve couldn't help but laugh at the feisty ninja's outburst and he also couldn't help feeling somewhat relieved with her response. Reeve sat back up on the bed and tossed the pillow back at Yuffie who caught it right before it could hit her head.

"Sorry, I thought I was going to have to give you two the lecture about interoffice dating." said Reeve jokingly.

"Not me." replied Yuffie, "I may have had a crush on the guy during the whole Deepground thing but…it's nothing now."

"I see." said Reeve as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Can we change the topic of discussion please?" said Yuffie with a sweet smile.

"Sure."

Reeve got up and walked to the window in the room and looked out into the clear blue skies as Yuffie began to speak.

"So, what are we gonna do once we get to Wutai? You don't have to go straight to any business meetings or anything **yet **right?" asked Yuffie with a slight frown.

Reeve looked back and shook his head as he answered. "I have a few meetings in the morning but as for the rest of today I'm free."

"Awesome!" replied Yuffie, "can we do something fun then? I really don't wanna have to go visit my dad just yet."

"Of course we can Yuffie." Reeve walked over to Yuffie's bed and took a seat next to the spunky ninja. "What do you wish to do?"

"Hmmmm." Yuffie rubbed her chin in deep thought before answering. "Let's get food for sure! I've been craving **real **Wutaian food forever!"

"Great. It's a date then." said Reeve as he stood up.

"Wh-What?" asked Yuffie in confusion as she stood up as well.

Reeve began to walk out of the small room before he looked back at the puzzled girl. "I didn't mean it like that Yuffie. I just meant it as in we'll definitely get some Wutaian food together." Reeve let out a light laugh before exiting the room leaving a blushing Yuffie alone in the room.

The redness in Yuffie's checks seemed to fade once Reeve left. Yuffie mentally slapped herself before letting her thoughts get the best of her.

'_Way to go on making the situation awkward Yuffie! Uhg, geez I'm so lame. I mean…it would be nice I guess to go on a date with Reeve. He's smart, successful, fun, and cute. He also has damn nice body for his age and…WAIT! I can't be thinking of my boss like this! But…why am I noticing all this stuff now…oh no…my stomach's starting to feel weird... I better take a nap. I don't wanna get cussed out by Cid for blowing chunks...__**again**__.' _

* * *

A/N: There you have it folks. Chapter 3! I know most Reefie fanfictions start off the Reefie fluffiness all fast but I kinda wanted to take it a little slower to show their relationship develop a little you know? Next chapter will show the developing stages of fluff though. I hope you guys like my story so far :D

**On the next chapter:**

Reeve and Yuffie will finally get to Wutai and go on their 'date' ;D

Yuffie and Vincent have a phone conversation.

And **why **is Reeve doing business in Wutai for? Hmmm? Well you actually won't find out that part for a while…but I just want to keep you guys interested hehehe

Well please REVIEW! I love reviews because they make me want to keep writing…and I'll update faster…hehe… but seriously review. It would really make my day to hear from my readers:)


	4. Confessions

A/N: Wow you guys! Honestly I can't believe how many hits I've gotten so far on this story. I didn't think this fic was going to get as much attention as it has but I'm grateful for it. Thanks again you loyal readers!

Also thanks to you guys who have put me on your authors alert and favorites list. I feel special! I really do! :D

Alrighty then, that having been said, on to Chapter 3!

* * *

~It Only Took Three Weeks~

**Chapter 3**

**Confessions**

"Whoa."

Yuffie stared in awe at the suite Reeve had arranged for them. Yuffie swore that the suite was larger than the entire Pagoda itself. The living room was** massive** and had an adjoining dining room to the side. There was a kitchen to the right that had an island in the middle with a beautiful marble surface. Then towards the left side of the living room was a hallway leading to two separate bedrooms that were right across the hall from each other.

"Reeve, this place is insane." said Yuffie as she set her luggage down near a long, black couch in the living room.

"I'm glad the suite is to your liking." responded Reeve as he shot a pleased smile to Yuffie.

"I'm gonna do some exploring!" shouted Yuffie in excitement as she began to examine the suite room by room. Reeve simply laughed at Yuffie's enthusiasm and pulled his and Yuffie's luggage to the two bedrooms on the left. Reeve walked down the spacious hallway to the bedroom on the right and positioned Yuffie's luggage at the door as he left his in the room to left.

Reeve began to walk back to the living room until Yuffie came running down the hall and grabbed him by his arms in excitement.

"Reeve! Did you know that there's a pool and a jacuzzi outside in the back? **And **there's a game room towards the back of the kitchen?" Yuffie squeezed Reeves arms tighter as she waited for him to respond.

"Of course I knew Yuffie," laughed Reeve, "that's why I got this suite for us in the first place. It's the best room in this entire hotel."

Yuffie slowly let her hands fall from Reeve's arms as she replied. "Well, I love it! This place is better than my dad's palace, that's for sure!" Yuffie smiled at Reeve as she placed her hands on her hips. "What do we do now?"

Reeve ran a hand through his dark locks as he looked at the petite ninja. "Well, we could relax for a while, wash up and then go to dinner like you planned." suggested Reeve.

"Good idea boss." said Yuffie sarcastically, "I could use a shower."

Reeve laughed lightly and began to walk towards his room. "Let's say…be ready in about two hours? Then we'll leave."

"Fine by me!" Yuffie walked the short distance to her bright green luggage and took the hint that Reeve most likely picked out that room for her. Yuffie began to turn the knob to enter until she looked back at Reeve who was about to shut the door to his room.

"Um…Reeve?"

Reeve slowly reopened his door at the sound of Yuffie's voice. "Yes Yuffie?"

"Thanks for inviting me to come along." said Yuffie with a genuine smile.

Reeve smiled as he shook his head lightly. "No Yuffie, thank **you**."

Yuffie gave Reeve a confused look until they both entered their rooms and closed the door shut. Yuffie was once again speechless at the sight before her. She had a King sized bed with a gorgeous green comforter (her favorite color) and a balcony to the right that offered an amazing view to all of Wutai. On the opposite end of the room, was her own personal bathroom that was large enough to fit all of Avalanche comfortably. Then there was beautiful antique furniture that was placed in different parts of the room to fill in the large space.

"Geez Reeve," said Yuffie aloud to herself, "ya really did go all out."

Yuffie placed her luggage on top of the plush bed and began to unpack. Yuffie took out all of her clothes and set them neatly into the large walk in closet and placed her small selection of shoes beneath them. Yuffie then took out a few toiletries that she had brought along and her small stash of makeup so she could place them all in the bathroom. Yuffie wasn't one for wearing makeup but after being around Tifa so long, a few habits were bound to rub off on her.

There was a few miscellaneous things left in Yuffie's bags but she decided to just leave them unless she **had** to take them out and use them. Yuffie placed her luggage to the side and jumped haphazardly onto her bed.

"Oh these next three weeks are gonna be great!" said Yuffie as she eyed the watch on her wrist. "I got about an hour and forty minutes before I need to get ready…I can afford a little nap." Right when Yuffie was about to let herself drift off into sleep, her phone began to ring.

Yuffie took out the phone from her back pocket and answered it quickly without checking the called I.D.

"Hello?" said Yuffie.

"Hello Yuffie." It was Vincent.

"Hey Vince! How are you? I hope you're not missing me too much!"

The sound of Vincent's short, deep laughter was heard. "I'm doing fine. Rufus is putting me on a mission for the next few days so I'll be keeping myself busy. How was your trip to Wutai?"

"That's great! As for me, I slept for most of the ride. Reeve and I just got to Wutai about an hour ago."

"You didn't get sick on the flight?" asked Vincent in a concerned voice.

"Nope! I didn't toss my cookies! Aren't ya proud of me?" replied Yuffie jokingly.

Vincent let out another one of his rare laughs. "Very."

Yuffie laughed back before continuing the conversation. "But seriously Vinny, Reeve and I just got to our suite and he got us like…a **castle** to live in! It's huge! The bathrooms over here are bigger than my entire apartment!"

Upon hearing Yuffie mention Reeve, Vincent could feel his stomach turning. As much as Vincent respected Reeve as his friend and boss, hearing his name made him feel a little queasy. "That's great Yuffie…I hope you enjoy your stay in Wutai."

"Thanks." said Yuffie as she began to play with the red cloth that was still tied around her wrist. "…I know I've been gone for just a day but...I miss you Vince…I really do."

Vincent's stomach pain seemed to magically go away as he heard Yuffie say that last sentence. "I…I…uhh…I miss-"

Yuffie's laughter interrupted him, "You don't have to say it back. I know how you are about 'showing emotions' and stuff…I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Vincent smiled widely even though he knew Yuffie couldn't see it. "Alright…well be safe over there…keep in touch."

"I will." responded Yuffie, "and you take care of yourself ok?"

"I will."

"Bye Vinny!"

"Bye Yuffie."

Yuffie hung up her cell phone and placed it on the night stand near her bed as she got up off the bed and stretched her soar muscles. _'I guess I should start getting ready now. I can't wait to finally EAT.'_

Yuffie pulled out her outfit that she would be wearing for the night and walked over to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"Yuffie! Are you almost ready?" yelled Reeve.

"Almost! Five more minutes! …And I mean it this time!" yelled Yuffie from her bedroom.

Reeve was currently sitting on the black couch in the living room as he waited for Yuffie to finish getting ready. Reeve was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt that had a few buttons open at the chest with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Reeve eyed his watch and noticed that they were about an hour behind schedule. Not that it mattered, but Reeve found it funny how it took Yuffie a full three hours to get ready.

Reeve closed his eyes and laid his head on the top of the couch when he suddenly heard a familiar, feminine voice.

"I'm ready."

Reeve immediately shot up and eyed the beauty before him. As much as Yuffie claimed to be a tomboy, she did** not **look like one right now. Yuffiewore black leggings thats showed off her shapely thighs with a pearl white blouse that hung off the shoulder to show perfectly unblemished skin. On her feet were black flats and her hair was slightly curled as if having a natural wave.

"Wow." said Reeve breathlessly, "You look-"

"Like a girl?" finished Yuffie jokingly.

The two shared a short laugh until Reeve interrupted it. "Yuffie, you look amazing…I mean that."

"Thanks" replied shyly, "I'm still getting use to the whole 'how to be a girl thing' but I'm trying." Yuffie smiled to Reeve as she began to walk to the door.

"Now let's go get so grub! I'm starving!"

Reeve smiled at Yuffie's sudden change of mood. Now** that's **the Yuffie Reeve knew…and loved.

* * *

As soon as Yuffie and Reeve made it into town, they already knew what restaurant they were headed to. 'Nadia's Wutaian Cuisine', it was a very well known restaurant in Wutaiwith the most amazingly delicious Wutaian food anyone could ask for but the only downfall was that there was always a long line to get seated.

Reeve and Yuffie made it the front of restaurant but were having second thoughts whether to wait in line or not. After a few minutes of discussion, they decided to leave until a hostess walked outside of the restaurant and stopped them.

"Commissioner! Lady Yuffie! Will you two be dining with us today?" asked the brunette hostess eagerly.

"Well…your food's the best in town but the line's kinda…long." replied Yuffie awkwardly.

"We can change that," responded the hostess quickly. "Please come with me."

Reeve and Yuffie looked at each other with puzzling face but decided to follow the waitress anyway. The duo made it past the massive line and into the dining area where a table for two was waiting for them.

"Please have a seat," said the hostess, "your server will be with you shortly."

Reeve and Yuffie sat across form each other at the small table each with an eyebrow raised.

"Well," began Reeve as he began to look through his menu, "we should've expected that."

"Are you kidding me?" replied Yuffie, "They never treat me this nice when I come alone! It's cuz of you that we're getting the great service…not that I mind though." Yuffie gave Reeve a mischievous grin after her last sentence.

Reeve shook his head and laughed as he began to skim through the menu. After a few minutes passed, a young busy looking waiter made his way to their table.

"Sorry for the wait," said the waiter apologetically.

Yuffie and Reeve assured him it was fine as he continued, "May I get you two something to drink?"

Being the gentleman that he was, Reeve looked to Yuffie so she could answer first. "You know…I've been craving some vodka&orange. I'll have that." said Yuffie as she looked to Reeve who wore a shocked expression.

"Uh…I'll have red wine." answered Reeve.

"Very well then," said the waiter, "I will be back with you're drinks momentarily."

As soon as the waited left, Reeve questioned Yuffie. "You drink? You know Vodka is pretty strong Yuffie…"

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she answered. "Oh come on Reeve, these are my prime drinking years! I'm 23! Besides, I can hold my liquor thank you very much…I learned from the best."

"Oh I got to hear this," said Reeve interestingly as he sat his menu down to give Yuffie his full attention.

Yuffie laughed at Reeve's curiosity as she began her short story. "Well, during the meteor crisis Barret and Cid always said that they had a secret stash of booze on the airship for 'hard times.' So me being the rambunctious 16 year old that I was, I started poking around the ship one night in search of uh…materia…(cough) anyway, I ended up finding their stash by accident and I just started trying all the different drinks they had. There was vodka, tequila, wine…there was **a lot. **After about an hour, Cid and Barret found me. I was pretty buzzed so I told them what had happened against my will. They both stared at me as they laughed and then surprisingly they sat down and continued to drink with me…from that day on, whenever any of us were stressed out…or **bored, **us three would meet up, talk about our problems, and drink."

Reeve stared in awe at Yuffie with a humorous face. "Does anyone else know about this little escapade?" asked Reeve as he grinned.

"Are you kidding me?" responded Yuffie, "only you know. If anyone else found out **especially**Tifa, Cid and Barret would be sleeping with the fishes for encouraging me to drink at 16."

Just then, the waiter came back with Yuffie and Reeve's drinks as he set them down in front of them, "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes," replied Reeve, "Yuffie, you first."

Yuffie nodded to Reeve then looked to the waiter, "I'll have the chicken udon with a side of tempura and an order of sushi." Yuffie handed her menu to the waiter as she looked to Reeve to place his order.

"And I'll have the teriyaki plate, with a side of sushi also." said Reeve as he gave his menu to the waiter as well.

"Thank you, your orders will be ready shortly." After writing down their orders, the waiter scurried away and left Yuffie and Reeve to their conversation.

"So," began Yuffie as she took a swig of her drink. "What about you? Any crazy stories that no one knows about?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow to Reeve suggestively.

Reeve smiled back and took a drink of his wine before answering, "My life isn't nearly as interesting as yours. I have no good stories to tell."

"Oh come on. Really?" asked Yuffie eagerly as she widened her stormy gray eyes.

Reeve was such a sucker for those eyes. Pools of silver were how Reeve would mentally describe them. Just one look into those eyes could make Reeve confess every secret of his life without ever thinking twice.

"Ok…I do have **one** surprising story." said Reeve as he took another drink of wine.

"Ok tell me! Tell me!" Yuffie waited patiently for Reeve to continue.

"Back when I was in college for my Master's Degree, the tests were terrifyingly difficult. So when the big final came, I prepared myself well and passed with flying colors. Not only did I pass, but so did my four close friends. So to celebrate, we decided to go out for a few drinks on campus. After one too many shots, we were drunk. Since we were in a drunken state, **I **came up with the idea to go streaking across campus to the dean's dorm-"

Yuffie's jaw almost hit the top of the table as she listened to Reeve's story and played with the red cloth around her wrist in anticipation. Yuffie didn't understand why Reeve stopped, but had her question answered when their waiter gave them their food.

"Enjoy your meal." said the waiter with a smile as he left.

Yuffie and Reeve began to take a few bites off their plate until Yuffie spoke out. "Keep going! I wanna hear the rest!"

Reeve laughed as he one last bite of his teriyaki chicken before continuing on. "So like I said, we decided to go streaking across campus to our dean's room. We all got undressed while still in the bar and started running. We ran across our football stadium, through the different academic buildings, cafeteria's and then finally we made it to the dorms. We ran up the stairs until be got to a room that said 'Dean Stevens'. We knocked on his door repeatedly until he answered, and when he did, we began dancing around him with all our glory hanging out…then we vomited on his laptop and passed out on his bed."

Yuffie almost choked on her tempura at Reeve's last sentence. "How the hell did you end up graduating from college then?" asked Yuffie as she took a sip of her drink.

"Luckily, the dean liked us enough to let it slide." said Reeve as he took another bite of chicken. "He never told anyone what happened so we didn't either. Well until now of course."

"Wow Reeve." said Yuffie as she finished off her vodka. "I don't think I'll ever look at you the same way again."

"That's why I never told anyone," replied Reeve, "what would people think if the Commissioner of the W.R.O. did something like that?"

"It was in the past. Plus you were in college, don't let it bother ya. You sure did know how to have fun though huh?" said Yuffie as she grinned mischievously.

"You better not tell anyone Yuffie."

"My lips are sealed." replied Yuffie as she pretended to zip her lips with her fingers.

The duo shared a short laugh as Yuffie began to speak. "So, what time do you have to leave for your business stuff tomorrow?"

Reeve continued to eat the remaining food on his plate before he answered. "I have to be at the Pagoda at 10am. I should be done by around 3pm."

Yuffie gave Reeve a puzzling before speaking. "The Pagoda? But it's like…sacred there. What do you have to do? Does my dad know?"

Reeve smiled lightly at the inquisitive ninja. "Yes your father knows. But it's not important Yuffie. Let's just enjoy tonight, hmm?"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes playfully at Reeve. The more she brought up the subject of his 'business in Wutai' the more that she knew he was hiding something from her.

"Okay Reeve…to tonight." Yuffie raised her glass in a 'cheers' motion as Reeve did the same.

"To tonight."

* * *

A/N: Ok sooooo since Wutai is a made up country in the world of Final Fantasy,I decided to make the food Japanese inspired. So that's why I made the food be sushi, tempura, teriyaki chicken and so forth... :P plus in reality, Japanese food rocks!

Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. Next one should be up by Monday OR even tomorrow! I have nothing to do for 2 days so I'll be writing:D

Also I have a thought to share with you guys...is it just me or is Dirge of Cerberus like a reeeaaallyy easy game to pass? I passed it on the normal, hard and extra hard but it all seems the same. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE the game because it talks a lot about Vincent's background and I do love me some Vincent ;) haha but I was just thinking about it.

LEAVE REVIEWS! please? This is my longest chapter so far so I deserve some right? right! ok maybe not. But I love hearing what the readers have to say:D


	5. Stress

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks again for reading so far! I love looking at my 'hits' and seeing that people are ACTUALLY reading! :P thank you, thank you , THANK YOU! Also major thanks to those of you who have taken the time to leave me reviews, I love you guys :D

**Ninja-Yuffie92:** Thank you for your review! I'm very pleased to hear you enjoy my story so far, and don't worry; I'll definitely be continuing this story:) I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy my work:D

**Franbunanza: **I'm glad you enjoyed the stories that they shared at dinner, I wasn't sure how people would react to them but I'm happy to hear that you thought they were funny to read!

BY THE WAY…Sorry for not having this chapter up sooner. I know I said that I was going to have it up by Sunday or Monday but I just started summer school and my lame math class comes with a lot of LAME homework…and I mean A LOT! The stupid part is that I have to do it all online…who does math homework online? What happened to a pencil and paper? Anyway, enough of my complaining, I just wanted to say sorry for not having this chapter posted when I said I would :P

Ahem...now, enjoy the new chappy folks:D

* * *

~It Only Took Three Weeks~

**Chapter 4**

**Stress**

Yuffie let out a loud yawn as she stretched out her body while lying in her plush bed. It was 11am in Wutai and to Yuffie; it felt **damn **good to sleep in without having to be woken up by an annoying alarm clock. She had no place to go and no missions to attend to. So sleeping in and lounging around the suite, were number one on her 'to do' list.

'_Since it's eleven I guess that means Reeve's already at his meeting…uhg…I can definitely use some food right now.' _Yuffie climbed out of her bed and began to walk out of her room to the kitchen while rubbing her grumbling stomach.

Yuffie walked down the hall and through the huge living room until she finally made it to the kitchen area. She was about to walk a few more steps to open the stainless steel fridge until a note caught her eye.

"What's this?" said Yuffie aloud to herself as she lifted the note to read it more closely.

_Dear Yuffie,_

_If you're reading this then I've already left to my business meeting. _

_Sorry I wasn't able to see you before I left but I didn't want to wake you._

_You deserve your rest._

_I'll see you later on though. Have a great day Yuffie._

_-Reeve_

Yuffie smiled as she read Reeve's note before putting it back on the counter and beginning to raid the fridge. After rummaging through the overstocked fridge, Yuffie decided to take a shower first instead of eating. She walked back to her bedroom and took a few towels out of the linen cupboard along the way. When she made it to her room, she put the towels in the bathroom and turned on the water before she began to shed her current clothing.

"I hope Reeve doesn't have to work tomorrow," said Yuffie aloud as she pulled off her black t-shirt she had worn to sleep. "Maybe we can do something fun...he seems so stressed out with his work all the time, that guy needs a little **Yuffie**in his life. Then maybe he'll loosen up!" Yuffie continued to undress herself as she thought of all the activities for her and Reeve to do together if in fact he didn't have work the following day.

* * *

"So how much money are we talking about here?" asked Reeve and he massaged the sides of his temples with his calloused fingers.

"Quite a lot my friend." replied a woman with fiery red hair and intense blue eyes. "More than what **your** company is worth Commissioner." she smiled devilishly towards Reeve at end of her last sentence.

Reeve eyed the woman hatefully as he turned his gaze to the dark skinned man next to her. "Mr. Griffin, How much money **exactly **are you asking for?" asked Reeve seriously.

"Please, call me Kenzo." said the man in a deep, raspy voice, "I like to keep things casual."

"**Mr. Griffin**," repeated Reeve in an authoritative manner as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Tell me how much money you're asking for."

"Jean, tell the nice man how much money we want." ordered Kenzo as he looked to his redheaded partner.

"Certainly boss." replied the woman as she suggestively tossed a lock of red hair out of her face as she looked to Reeve.

"We want 25,000,000 gil."

Reeve's jaw almost hit the top of the table at the sound of that price. "Are you insane?" asked Reeve. "I thought we agreed on 12,000,000 gil! No more, no less!"

"We decided to raise the price by a **few **gil." said Kenzo calmly as he looked to Jean. "Our country needs money too Commissioner." Kenzo switched his gaze over to the older man sitting next to Reeve as he continued, "You understand what I mean…right Lord Godo?"

Lord Godo was sitting next to Reeve during the entire meeting so far. Godo narrowed his eyes in disgust at Kenzo before he turned his face to speak to Reeve. "Commissioner, I must leave for the time being…we will conduct a **private**discussion later." Godo looked back at Jean and Kenzo before he left the table and exited the top floor of the Pagoda.

"He seemed to be a little upset." said Kenzo as he lifted his black eyebrows to Godo as he saw him leave the room. "Perhaps we should continue this meeting next week?"

Reeve was drumming his fingers on the surface of the table lightly in thought before he answered. "Fine, we'll meet here next Monday at the same time." Reeve made a move to get up from his chair until the sound of Kenzo's voice stopped him.

"Oh, Commissioner?"

Reeve crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Kenzo to continue. "It would be best if you re-think just how important Wutai is to you…it would be a shame to loose this country just because you couldn't hand us over some gil."

Reeve narrowed his eyes in anger and lightly shook his head at the man as he watched the duo get up from their chairs to leave. Reeve ran a hand through his hair out of stress as Jean walked by him.

"See you **soon **Commissioner." said Jean as she squeezed his shoulder and gave him a wink.

Reeve didn't reply. He just continued to watch the two leave in silence as he let out a deep breath he'd been holding in the entire meeting. _'I could really use Yuffie right now.'_

* * *

"Boring…boring…porn…porn…stupid…stupid…hmm, this seems ok."

Yuffie was rapidly changing the channels on the flat screen T.V. in the living room as she tried to find something worth watching until she found a movie that seemed somewhat interesting. Yuffie let out a deep sigh as she sat crossed legged on the couch playing with the red fabric around her wrist unknowingly.

'_Maybe I'll call Vince! He's probably not doing- …wait … last time I talked to him he said he was going to be on a mission for a few days… I don't wanna bug him. Maybe Tifa? Nah, she's probably busy with Spike or the kids.' _

Yuffie was bored out of her mind! She had decided earlier to stay in the suite for the day and wait for Reeve to come home at 3 like he said. However, things weren't going how she had planned.

Yuffie looked around the spacious room before speaking aloud. "I hope everything went alright with Reeve's meeting...I can't believe he's **four**hours late!" Yuffie looked to the clock towards the back of the room as she continued. "It's 7:00...Reeve definitely should've been home by-"

"Hi Yuffie."

Yuffie snapped her head in excitement towards the door at the sound of Reeve's voice. "Hey Reeve!" said Yuffie happily as she stood up abruptly from the couch.

Yuffie walked over to Reeve with a huge smile plastered on her face until she noticed something different about him. His face looked as if he aged 30 years in the past four hours. Yuffie had always seen Reeve when he was stressed out back at the W.R.O but right now, he looked so stressed that she thought he was going to breakdown in the corner and cry**.**

"Reeve?" asked Yuffie in a soft voice as she looked deep into his dark brown eyes. "Are you ok? You look **terrible**!"

Reeve smiled down at the concerned, **blunt **ninja as he assured her he was fine. "I'm fine Yuffie, just a little tired is all."

"Uh-huh." said Yuffie disbelievingly as she placed her hands in the back pockets of her jean shorts. "Did you eat anything? I can make you something if you want?"

Reeve continued smiling at the thought of the 'Great Ninja Yuffie' **attempting **to cook as he placed his hand on her exposed shoulder due to the yellow, sleeveless shirt she was wearing. "I ate earlier…you worry too much about me…I'm fine." said Reeve as he left his position in front of Yuffie and walked to the fridge to get a drink.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow in thought as Reeve walked away. "Well…it's hard **not **to worry about my overworked boss. I may be 23, but after watching all the work you put yourself through,** I **even feel like I'm starting to get stress wrinkles." said Yuffie humorously as she walked past Reeve to the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. Yuffie grazed her fingers along the cool surface for a few seconds before lifting her body in one easy motion so that she could sit upon it.

Reeve laughed at Yuffie's words as he continued to raid the fridge until finally making his decision to just have a bottle of water.

"So how as the meeting?" asked Yuffie as she eyed Reeve's back while dangling her long, toned legs off the side of the island.

Reeve turned around to face Yuffie as he took a swig out of the water bottle before he answered somewhat hesitantly. "I-It was fine…nothing new." lied Reeve.

Yuffie tilted her head to the side and smiled softly as she continued to stare at Reeve intently. Reeve stared back into her metallic eyes and wanted to confess to her everything right then and there about what was going on. He **wanted **to tell her why he was doing business in Wutai. He **wanted **to tell her of all the possibilities of what could go wrong if he didn't do his job right. He **wanted **tell her how stressed out he was about the whole situation, and more than anything he **wanted **to tell her just how damn much one simple smile from her could make all his pain, stress and fears go away…but he **couldn't**. He didn't want to worry her and he didn't want to make their relationship awkward. Reeve valued his friendship with her too much to jeopardize it. Reeve was lost in Yuffie's eyes until the sound of her voice broke him from his trance.

"I know you're keeping something from me." said Yuffie unexpectedly as she continued to look into Reeve's eyes.

Reeve had to look away from Yuffie's stare, he knew he was caught but there was no way he was going to tell her what was going on…at least not yet.

"Yuffie…I-"

"You don't needa tell me." said Yuffie as she gracefully jumped down from the counter and walked towards Reeve. "I really, positively, absolutely wanna know what's going on because I'm a nosey person by nature **but **I respect your decision of not telling me." Yuffie ran a hand through her ebony locks of hair as she witnessed Reeve let out a huge breath of relief.

Reeve couldn't help but smile down at the understandable ninja. "I was afraid you might be angry with me," replied Reeve as he set his water bottle down on a nearby counter, "I hate keeping things from you Yuffie…but I just-"

"Stop explaining yourself." said Yuffie with a giggle, "I'm not asking for an explanation here…just forget I ever said anything ok?"

"Thank you for understanding Yuffie." said Reeve breathlessly.

"No problem Reeve," said Yuffie happily, "but **please **tell me you have no business stuff to do tomorrow." Yuffie adopted a sad expression at the thought of Reeve having to work the next day, **again.**

"I'm free." responded Reeve with a small, tired smile.

"Good." said Yuffie as she grabbed both of his shoulders firmly. "Then you better get a good night's rest because tomorrow, it's just gonna be you and me!" Yuffie stood back from Reeve as she began to use multiple hand gestures to express her excitment. "Reeve! I swear, I have so many ideas of what we can do! You need definitely need some fun in your life Mister. So tomorrow, you're gonna relieve all your stress with a day filled with…me!"

Reeve smiled at the thought of a while day with Yuffie as he looked to the clock on the wall in the kitchen noticing that it was already 7:15pm. "Well then, I guess I should head to bed now." replied Reeve with a grin.

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips as she smiled, eyeing Reeve from head to toe in accomplishment. Taking Reeve out for a day of bliss was one Yuffie's number one things to do when they got to Wutai. She really did love and care for Reeve as a boss and a close friend, she wanted the best for him. So giving her time to him to help him let loosen up and relax was the best thing she could do to help him. Yuffie could tell that Reeve needed all the support he could get while going through whatever 'business' he was dealing with, and with Yuffie being the closest person Reeve had there at the moment…she mentally promised herself that from that point forward, she would do **anything** to make that man smile more and stress less.

"Yeah, you **should**," said Yuffie as she began to walk with him towards the hallway that lead to their bedrooms. The walk from the kitchen to the hallway was short and silent. When they both reached their bedroom doors is when Yuffie broke the silence. She thought **now** would be the best time to start putting her 'promise' into effect.

"Uh…Reeve?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

Yuffie didn't answer; instead, she let her movements do the talking for her. She snaked her arms around Reeves torso and hugged him tightly as she laid her head on his chest. Reeve was shocked with Yuffie's actions but in no way did he resist. Reeve laid one hand on the small of her back touching a small, smooth part of her exposed skin while the other hand rested in the warmth of her soft, shoulder length hair. Yuffie pressed her head harder against Reeve's chest as she heard his heart beat in a steady rhythm while rubbing his back in comfort. The two stood in that same position for a few minutes before Yuffie pulled away gently.

Yuffie stared at the handsome, hardworking man before her with admiration before she decided to finally speak.

"Have a good night Reeve." said Yuffie as she softly squeezed Reeve's arm and turned the knob to enter her room while still looking at him.

"Good night Yuffie." replied Reeve with a serene smile on his face.

They both entered their own rooms and shut the doors in unison. Yuffie was now on the opposite side of the door and looking towards her room. She rested her body against the door and couldn't help but smile. Even though all they shared was a simple hug, it was different than any other hug she'd had in her life. There was so much warmth in his arms that made her feel protected. Never did she feel like that with **anyone**. Yuffie stayed in her position against the door for a while as she continued to think of one thing and one thing only…**Reeve**.

Little did she know, Reeve was thinking and feeling everything she was, in his own room right across the hall.

* * *

A/N: not the longest chapter ever but a lot of stuff DID happen! OK so Kenzo and Jean are BAD NEWS! Well obviously hahaha so be on the look out for those two characters in the future...especially JEAN! I'm sure you all can guess what she wants from Reeve...and trust me it's NOT his money.

As for the REEFIENESS, I'm sure you guys can see that it's starting up ;) oh those two are so blind. Little do they know how much they actually do love each other…to bad they won't find out for a while…hehehe

One more thing, in this chapter I tried to make it kinda/sorta obvious in the business meeting about what's gong down in Wutai...if you think you have a pretty good idea of what's going on, message me with what you think the 'situation' is and I'll use your name for a cameo in the following chapter :D

The situation in Wutai is pretty basic, so I'm sure most of you will get it :)

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

Reeve and Yuffie have a whole day of bonding! So MAJOR reefieness in the next chapter :)

Also, Tifa and Yuffie have a 'girl' conversation over the phone...

AND I may talk about what Vincent's up to cuz he's an important character as well ;) ESPECIALLY when it comes to the later chapters.

Ok my dear readers that's all for today! Next chapter will be up by the end of the week for sure! And pleassseee...LEAVE REVIEWS! Because they make me happy :D


	6. Getting to know the Ninja

A/N: Hey everyone! Geez It's friggin' hot over here :/ I'm currently sitting next to an air conditioner while writing but not even the cold air is helping. Anyway, thanks to all of you guys that messaged me about what you thought was going on in Wutai BUT no one really go it. Trust me, I'm a smart girl but my mind isn't THAT complex guys. Lol a lot of you guys had like…really, REALLY good ideas and I was like…'damn, maybe I should use that!' haha but thanks anyways guys It was fun to read your thoughts!

Well once again thanks to everyone who keeps reading my story, it really makes me happy to see my 'hits' list grow more and more:D

**Franbunanza**: Thank you for your constant reviews! I really appreciate it :D I know what you mean about the bolding thing. I didn't realize how much I tend to do that! I was looking over my chapters and I was like...'I think I over did it' haha but thanks for pointing that out I'll try to lay off the bolding as much as possible.

Also I am sooooo sorry for not having this chapter up sooner. I've been dedicating a lot of my time to school because I really got to pass this math class:/ So I'm not going to give specific dates as to when I'm going to be posting up a new chapter anymore since most likely I won't follow through with it BUT it is safe to safe that you can expect a new chapter every week or so. I just don't know day in particular.

Alright, as promised here's a huge REEFIE chapter for all you Reefie lovers. There's also some Tifa too ENJOY!

* * *

~It Only Took Three Weeks~

**Chapter 6**

**Getting to know the Ninja**

"REEEEVE! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

It was 1pm in the afternoon when Yuffie walked into the front door of the suite as she tired to balance a cup holder with two large coffees in one hand and held a heavy takeout bag with the other. Yuffie slammed the door shut with the back of her heel as she placed everything she was holding on to the island in the kitchen. She began to take out the food containers from the bag as she heard a sleepy groan from the bedroom area. _'That's gotta be Reeve.'_

Yuffie continued to take the food out of the foam containers and put them on two large plates for her and Reeve. As soon as she laid out the pancakes and sausage, Reeve walked into the kitchen.

"What's that smell? Pancakes for lunch? Did you cook?" asked Reeve as he let out a yawn after having just woken up. He was still in his sleep attire that consisted of a crisp white t-shirt and navy blue pajama bottoms.

Yuffie chuckled at Reeve's assumptions of her 'cooking' before she replied to his questions. "Me? Cook? Yeah right! I can't even boil waiter! AND I would've gotten us lunch but breakfast sounded so much better." Yuffie was putting scrambled eggs on their plates as well as she awaited Reeve's response.

Reeve raised a dark eyebrow in confusion as he took a seat at the island waiting for Yuffie to finish serving. "I'm fine with the idea of breakfast for lunch but what do you mean you can't cook? Just last night you offered to make me food when I got home." said Reeve as he lightly laughed.

"I was just being nice when I said that! In my mind I was hoping you'd say no!" said Yuffie.

After the brief conversation about Yuffie's cooking lack for cooking skills, she put a plate filled with eggs, sausage, bacon and pancakes in front of Reeve before throwing the bag and food containers away. She then pulled out a chair from the island and sat in front of Reeve as they began to eat.

"So, even though I woke up late…what do you have planned for us today?" asked Reeve as he took a big gulp of his coffee.

"Hmm," began Yuffie as she poured syrup on her pancakes. "Its barley 1pm, we got plenty of time! There's so much we can do Reeve, like go hiking up Da Cho! Or check out that new weapon shop? Maybe even show you my house and introduce you to my cats!"

Reeve ate a fork full of his eggs and smiled at Yuffie's enthusiasm. Reeve knew that as much as Yuffie complained about Wutai back when they were at the W.R.O., she really did love and miss her home. Thinking of this made Reeve immediately think to his business meeting from the other day but he tossed those thoughts aside. The only thing that was truly important to him at the moment was enjoying his day off the Yuffie.

"Sounds great." said Reeve happily to Yuffie's plans.

"Awesome!" replied Yuffie. "I can't wait to go visit Sunshine, Daisy, Snowflake, Patches, Norris, Biscuit, Marshmallow, Da-"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Reeve in confusion at the sounds of all the names Yuffie was naming.

"My cats! Duh!" replied Yuffie as she drank some coffee.

"Just how many cats **do**you have Yuffie?" asked Reeve in shock after hearing her already list 7 names.

Yuffie furrowed her eyebrows in thought as she used her long, slender fingers to continue counting.

"I have 15." replied Yuffie nonchalantly.

"Dear god, remind me to take an allergy pill before we head over there." said Reeve jokingly.

"You're such a drama queen Reeve."

The duo continued to eat and share laughs while discussing Yuffie's love for cats for about 10 minutes before Yuffie polished off her plate and rested a hand on her slightly inflated belly indicating that she was 'stuffed.' Reeve finished eating as well and took his and Yuffie's plates to the sink to be washed.

"You think you can be ready in about an hour?" asked Yuffie as she took a swig of her coffee.

"Definitely." replied Reeve as he threw his foam coffee cup away and shot a grin Yuffie's way.

"Alrighty, meet you in the living room at 2:30," Yuffie winked to Reeve and held her coffee as she walked slowly down the hallway and back to her room.

Reeve ran a hand threw his disheveled hair as he watched Yuffie's small, shapely body walk away. The way her petite hips would sway as she walked sent chills down his spine. He knew it probably wasn't best for him to be thinking about one of his employees who was half his age in that ways he did, but he couldn't help it. He saw the beauty that Yuffie had, inside and out. While everyone still saw her as a 'stupid brat', he saw her as a 'matured young woman.'

Reeve knew that these thoughts and feelings about Yuffie were just getting stronger and stronger with each passing day. There had been so many times when Reeve wanted to just let out **everything**that he felt for her…but he never did. He didn't want to ever ruin the relationship he had with Yuffie, even if that meant just being her 'good friend' for the rest of his life.

Instantly, Reeve mentally shook all the intense thoughts that were passing through his brain as the sound of Yuffie's door closing brought him back to reality. _'I better go shower and get ready.'_

* * *

"WOW. I'd forgotten how much Wutai had changed."

Yuffie stared in awe at her hometown as her and Reeve walked through the small, busy streets of Wutai. To any ordinary person, Wutai would look no different than it had a few years ago, but to Yuffie, Wutai had turned into major tourist central.

"This place in nothing like back from when I was a kid." said Yuffie glumly as she placed her hand in the pockets of her white shorts.

"Yuffie, don't be so down." said Reeve as he placed a hand on the small of Yuffie's back in comfort. "Surely you noticed the change in Wutai when you went out to buy breakfast earlier this morning."

"Of course I did! That's when I first really began to notice everything. Especially when I bought breakfast, since when does Wutai serve **non**-Wutaian food? Pancakes, eggs and sausage aren't really a Wutaian custom." said Yuffie with a small laugh.

Reeve joined in Yuffie's short laughter as they continued to walk by Turtle's Paradise and towards a few of the new shops that Wutai had to offer.

"Well," began Reeve as he mimicked Yuffie and stuck a hand into his dark blue jeans, "maybe some shopping therapy will do you some good."

"I guess." replied Yuffie as she began to eye the various shops before her. "Wow, Wutai even has souvenir shops…now that's sad. What do they even sell there? Bobble heads of my old man?"

Reeve chuckled at Yuffie's last comment as he looked her way and noticed a grin across her face. He admired Yuffie for laughing off the fact of Wutai becoming more a tourist attraction, but he knew it still hurt her.

"Come on," said Reeve as he gently grabbed the young ninja by the arm. "Why don't you show me your house? I'm dying to see it!"

Yuffie's eyes instantly lit up at the thought of her home. She had completely forgotten that her house was one of the major places that she wanted to show Reeve. Without words, Yuffie grabbed Reeve's hand and pulled him up a few grassy hills to the side of town where her house was located.

Upon reaching the front door of her cherry wood colored house, Yuffie pulled out an old, rusted key from her bra and began to unlock the door. As soon as the door opened, a few of Yuffie's cats came running to the door to greet their master.

"My babies!" Yuffie ran deeper inside her house and fell to her knees as all her cats surrounded her.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you had 15 huh." stated Reeve as he bent down to pet two kittens that were beginning to gnaw at his shoes.

"Nope," replied Yuffie with a smile as she stood up. "I saved most of them. A lot of these little fur balls were homeless before I came along." finished Yuffie proudly.

"That doesn't surprise me," said Reeve as he held a small, black, purring kitten in his hand. "You do have a big heart."

Yuffie smiled and blushed slightly at Reeve's comment before walking over to the hallway of her house that led to the bathroom and bedroom.

"Come on Reeve!" said Yuffie as she waved her arms around excitedly. "I gotta give you the grand tour!" Reeve set the kitten back down on the ground and walked over to the petite ninja.

"As you may have noticed," began Yuffie as she pointed all around the room they were in, "this is the living room…and behind you is the kitchen."

"Got it." said Reeve with a smile.

Cool, and if you follow me I'll show you the best room in the house!" said Yuffie with a wink.

The duo walked down the bright orange carpeted hallway and into a side room that had a funky, green door. Yuffie turned the knob on the door and walked in as Reeve followed behind her. The room before them simply **screamed**Yuffie.

Each of the four walls in her room were a different color and her comforter for her bed was a bright green. The carpet was of a deep purple color and had many orbs of materia scattered on top of it. The only furniture that was in her room was an orange couch off to the corner and a lonely wooden chair in the opposite corner. Then there were double doors were off to the side of the wall that led to a huge walk in closet.

Reeve walked over to the double doors and opened them up to explore Yuffie's room further. After opening the doors, Reeve smiled at the sight before him. The closet its self was every woman's dream. Who wouldn't like to own a closet that could house a family of ten? Reeve walked in a looked all around him. Not one piece of clothing was in sight. Not even of pair of heels. All that was in Yuffie's closet was weapons and mountains of different colored materia. Typical Yuffie; using a closet for materia instead of clothes. That's what made Reeve smile.

"I've been looking for that!"

Yuffie ran past Reeve and picked a red orb of materia off the ground. "I know I left my Ifrit materia in here."

"Yuffie." said Reeve in awe as he continued to scan the closet.

"Yeah Reeve?"

"How much materia do you own?" asked Reeve as he stood between 2 mountains of materia that were taller than him.

Yuffie laughed at Reeve as she stuck the red orb in her pocket. "Trust me; you don't wanna know."

Reeve grinned at Yuffie's response and followed the young ninja out of that closet area; he then shut the double doors behind himself and continued to examine Yuffie's room.

He walked a few steps over to a desk that had a silver laptop on the surface and looked a few inches up at a huge bulletin board that was covered in nothing but pictures.

Every picture seemed to have told a different chapter of Yuffie's life. There was one of Tifa showing Yuffie how to cook back in Edge, then another one of Yuffie getting a ride with Cloud on his motorcycle. Another picture was of Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel playing jump rope while the picture beside it showed Cid holding Yuffie in an 'affectionate' chokehold. There were also a lot of Reeve, Cait, Barret and even Red back from the Avalanche days, but the one that stood out to Reeve the most was the picture that was the biggest of them all and it was of Yuffie and Vincent. Right in the center of the bulletin board was a 5 by 7 picture of Yuffie hugging Vincent tightly by the neck as he rested his claw on her lower back. The two looked so happy in the photo. Yuffie displayed her usually cheeky smile as Vincent gave a small grin. Even though Vincent's grin was small, **any **sort of happy emotion on his face was to be considered a big deal.

Reeve continued to look at that certain picture for a few moments longer before Yuffie noticed what he was staring at.

"Tifa took that picture a few weeks after we found Vincent." said Yuffie as she stood next to Reeve while playing with the red cloth that was still tied around her wrist. Reeve noticed her presence and shook his head lightly out of his trance as he looked to Yuffie to continue on.

"That's when we had that big welcome back party remember? Vincent hated all the attention…but at least I got him to smile for a picture!" said Yuffie proudly.

"I remember that day." stated Reeve. "That's when Reno got so drunk that he fell out of the window at the bar."

Yuffie began to laugh hard as a flashback of a drunken Reno from that night entered her mind. "Yeah! God, that night was great…I really miss those days when we all used to hang out like that."

Reeve noticed a twinge of sadness in Yuffie's voice when she said that last sentence. It was true, Avalanche didn't hang around as much as they used to but it wasn't anyone fault. Everyone had their own life before getting thrown together to save the world all those years ago. They were all bound to go back to their normal lives at some point.

"Perhaps we should have another Avalanche gathering soon." said Reeve with a smile.

"Definitely!" replied Yuffie.

The two stayed in their position in front of the bulletin board as Yuffie continued to explain almost every picture. Reeve was happy to learn more and more about the young ninja's life. With every picture she talked about, he felt as if he was getting more familiar with her background. Each picture either told a story of her past, or a funny memory of the present. After a few minutes of reminiscing through the photos, Reeve's cell phone rang.

Reeve fished his phone out of his jeans and answered the cell by the 2nd ring. "Hello?...6am?...alright…yes, yes…see you then."

Reeve shoved the phone back into his pocket as he looked to Yuffie with a frown.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Your father, he wants' to have a private meeting with me tomorrow morning at 6am."

"Oh geez." said Yuffie with wide eyes. "My dad's crazy…well then, we better finish this day of fun a little early."

"Alright." agreed Reeve with a grin. "Where to next?"

Yuffie cocked a hip to the side and crossed her arms over her chest in thought. "You know what…forget the shopping and exploring, I just really, really wanna go up the Da Cho and see Wutai from up there. The last time I was up there was when that creepy pervert Don Corneo kidnapped me and Elena." finished Yuffie as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Sounds good to me." replied Reeve. "Are you done with the tour of your house then?"

"Not really, but I'll bring you back here again." said Yuffie with a promising smile. "Come on lets go!"

With the energy of a 6 year old, Yuffie locked her hand with Reeve's as she pulled him out of her room and out of her house towards the Da Cho Mountains. As Yuffie ran excitedly across town to her desired location, Reeve suddenly came to a realization that he liked the feeling of having Yuffie drag him every where, he liked the fact that Yuffie wanted to share every experience of her life with him. He didn't know exactly how to explain it but he loved his day off with her more and more by the minute.

* * *

"Whoa, at least from up here Wutai looks the same!"

Yuffie stood at the edge of one of the cliffs of Da Cho as she looked down at her homeland. It was a glorious sight. The sun was shining brightly down on the town of Wutai and made the Pagoda shine beautifully. Yuffie stood with her hands on her hips as she took in the sight. Reeve was trying to make it up a few rocky ledges until he finally caught up to the spunky ninja.

"Wow." said Reeve breathlessly as he made it to her side.

"Pretty amazing huh?" said Yuffie as she looked to Reeve proudly.

"This is great." replied Reeve.

Yuffie smiled inwardly as took a seat on the ground. After making herself comfortable, he patted the ground next to her indicating Reeve to sit down as well. The two sat in silence as they watched the scenery below them before Yuffie spoke up.

"When I was little, I used to sit out here for hours, just looking down at the town…"

Reeve knew that Yuffie was about to tell him more history about her past, and he was more than ready to hear here out. He loved listening to her speak.

"Me and my mom used to talk so much out here…I was 5 or so at the time, but I still remember all of the conversations that I had with her?"

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Reeve interestingly.

Yuffie smiled at Reeve's apparent interest and continued. "Everything and anything, mostly about my future…my hopes and dreams…cheesy stuff like that."

"And what did a 5 year old Yuffie aspire to be when she got older?" asked Reeve with a smirk.

"Rule the world! What else?" stated Yuffie as she chuckled.

"Thought so." replied Reeve with a smirk before adopting a serious face. "If you don't mind me asking…what happened to your mother?"

Yuffie took a deep breath before replying. "She died of some sort of stomach illness. My stupid dad never told me what exactly it was but it was a horrible sickness. I watched her suffer so much, and I didn't even know what was going on. She got sick when I was 6 and died when I was 7."

"I'm so sorry." said Reeve sincerely as he lightly brushed away a dark lock of hair that fell in Yuffie's face.

"Its ok." said Yuffie with a small smile. "At least I got 5 years with her."

"Tell me about her."

Yuffie looked at Reeve's face with a questioning smile. Was he really asking her to explain more about her life? About her mom? Was he really interested?

"You really wanna know my life story?" asked Yuffie jokingly.

"Yeah, I do." said Reeve in a serious yet friendly tone.

"Well," began Yuffie as she pulled her knees to her chest. "She had dark brown eyes with long jet black hair and she always dressed properly with a kimono and everything. She was the perfect example of a proper Wutaian woman…so basically the complete opposite of me." The two shared a short laugh at Yuffie's statement before she continued on.

"We used to come up here almost everyday and stay for hours just talking about whatever popped into our heads. I remember I used to complain to her a lot about my dad. He tried so hard to make me into someone that I wasn't. He wanted me to be a perfect Wutaian woman like my mom, but I just wanted to be Yuffie, you know?" Reeve nodded in agreement with Yuffie as he rested his elbow on his bent knee.

Yuffie stood quiet for a few moments and looked out at the horizon before speaking again. "I remember my mom was the first person that ever told me to never change how I was, not even for my dad. She said that no one else could be 'Yuffie'…she made me feel so damn good about myself, I loved how she made me feel…but I also remember her and my dad would argue about the way I was, She wanted me to be true to myself when my dad wanted me to become another person...that's when I started to noticed her getting sicker and sicker. The more my parents fought the sicker she got… and before I knew it our little trips to the Da Cho were happening less and less and instead I'd find myself spending more time in her bedroom to talk instead of on the mountains. I watched her fight against her sickness, but she was just too weak. As time went on, I starting seeing her less because she was always sleeping, and then one day my dad told me she died….After my mom's death, my dad started to become even more distant then before. It was to the point where he wouldn't even look at me. By the time of my 10th birthday, my dad told me the sudden news that I was moving out. Thats how I got my own house. It was weird living alone at first but then I realized that I actually liked it better being alone than being around him...I guess you can say I basically raised my self after my mom died."

Reeve started at the profile of Yuffie's face for a solid 5 minutes after she finished speaking. No child, especially a little girl should be left motherless. It was just so…wrong. Reeve knew Yuffie's mother had died but had no idea how close Yuffie was to her mom. At the moment Reeve found himself respecting the young woman even more. After having been through everything she had with the loss of her mother and an un-loving father, she still had optimism like no other.

"I bet your mother would've been so proud to see how you've grown Yuffie."

"You know what," began Yuffie as she looked into Reeve's eyes. "I think so too."

The two friends sat in a comfortable silence before Yuffie spoke aloud once again. "Oh! I love this part! The sun's about to set!"

Reeve switched his gave from Yuffie to the sunset before him. Shades of orange and red painted the sky beautifully. Clouds were beginning to cover the sun as the moon was getting ready to take its place. Yuffie was right, watching the sunset could easily be named one of the best parts about the Da Cho Mountains, but what Reeve thought was even better was Yuffie's face as she watched the sunset. Reeve scanned her flawless face as she watched the sky before her with such joy. Thoughts of her mother could be seen all around her face as she smiled at the sky…and that smile, Reeve had never seen such a genuine feature before in his life. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to kiss that rosy lipped smile. Millions of thoughts ran through Reeve's brain before Yuffie's movement brought him back to reality.

"It's gonna get late soon." said Yuffie as she stood up. "You needa get rest if you're gonna meet with my dad at 6am."

"Oh…yeah, you're right."

Yuffie offered a hand to Reeve as he took it and got up in one swift motion. The two remained looking at the darkening sky for a few minutes longer until Reeve felt a small hand become intertwined with his. Reeve looked down and noticed Yuffie holding his tightly as she stared at the sky as if she were in a trance.

"Thanks for hearing me out Reeve…you're a great friend."

Yuffie gave his hand a light squeeze before she began to make her way down the mountain path. Reeve turned around and watched her walk down before he began moving himself. _'So I'm a good friend…that's…great. I want to be a good friend to her but… I don't how much longer I can keep telling my self that being her friend for the rest of my life is 'ok'…If only she knew how much I saw her as 'more' than a friend…but I can't tell her that, not now…she probably doesn't even feel the same way.'_

* * *

Yuffie and Reeve made it back to the suite by 8pm after making it down the Da Cho and taking a short walk around town. Yuffie was the first in the room and turned on the lights with a flip of a switch on the wall as Reeve closed and locked the front door before throwing the keys on top of a coffee table in the living room.

Yuffie walked slowly to the hallway that led to the bedrooms before she turned her body around to face Reeve. Yuffie picked at the red nail polish on her nails as she began to speak aloud.

"Next time, I wanna hear about your life."

"What?" asked Reeve confusingly.

"I told you my life story…well, most of it. So I wanna hear about you too…promise?"

Now that was new, never in his life did someone willingly want to know more about him. Come to think of it, Reeve never talked of his past to anyone, but he was more than happy to share it with Yuffie if that's what she really wanted.

"Sure." responded Reeve with a smile. "I'd love to tell you."

"Great!" replied Yuffie with a huge grin. "Well…good night."

Yuffie gave Reeve a light wave goodbye as she walked to her bedroom slowly. After taking 4 steps forward, she turned around and ran back to Reeve as she hugged him just like she had the night before.

This time Reeve wasn't shocked with her actions. He somewhat expected it. He held her just like he had the previous night and savored every second that he had her in his arms. Reeve was internally thankful that Yuffie did this, he felt as if he wouldn't be able to get much sleep with at least some sort of physical contact with her. The hug was cut short this time as Yuffie stepped back and simply said. "Reeve, you're awesome."

A somewhat random comment from Yuffie at one of the most random moments but then again, when wasn't Yuffie random? That's what made her Yuffie.

Reeve smiled down at the girl that was about a head shorter than him and ran a hand through her soft, dark hair as Yuffie looked up at Reeve and bit her bottom lip in thought. Reeve could tell that Yuffie either wanted to do something or was waiting for him to do something but after a few seconds, Yuffie took another step back and said good night before walking down the hall to her room at a quick pace.

Once Yuffie was in the safety of her room she let out a huge breath. _'What were you thinking Yuffie! Was I really gonna…well…no I can't, he's my boss. I shouldn't even be hugging him. I must be breaking a rule somewhere…geez my life's screwed…I needa talk to someone…NOW!'_

Yuffie locked the door to her room and lunged herself on her bed. Yuffie pulled out her cell from the back pocket of her shorts and began to go through her contact list._ 'Barret? Hell no…Cid? Yeah right …Cloud? Nah, he doesn't even know how to fix his own love life…Reno? HA! no…Elena, Rude, Vincent…Vincent? He's probably on his mission still…whole else…Aha! BINGO!'_

Yuffie quickly pressed the 'call' button for Tifa's cell and waited for the bartender to hopefully answer her phone. Once Yuffie heard the 'ring' sound going onto the fourth ring, she was sure Tifa wasn't gonna answer until…

"Hey Yuffie!"

"Hi Tifa! Gosh I'm so happy you answered!"

"Yeah sorry I was helping Marlene with some homework. Is something wrong?"

"Well…not necessarily…I'm just a little confused I guess? I just really needa talk to someone."

"Denzel put that down! Sorry, confused about what? Wait, aren't you in Wutai with Reeve right now?"

"Yes, that's partly why I'm calling."

"Because of Reeve? How's your trip going? Ok tell me everything."

"The trip's great so far, I'm enjoying it. Reeve's here on business and whenever he has free time we hang out. It's only been three days but I already feel like…I think I might be starting to…"

"Yuffie…let it out… you can tell me anything."

"I think I might like Reeve in more than a friend way!"

"What?"

"Yeah I know crazy huh? He's my boss for crying out loud! I can't like him like that… right? Isn't that like against the law?"

Tifa's gentle laughter could be heard over the phone. "Yuffie, wow…I was expecting you and Vincent for sure but not this…You can like anyone you want though, he may be your boss and all but he's a human being too…how do you think he feels about you?"

Yuffie felt the knots in her stomach to slowly fade away at the sound of Tifa's reassuring voice. "I don't know, he's a great friend to me…but I don't know if he likes me 'romantically' he probably still see's me as that 16 year old brat from the meteor crisis days."

"I highly doubt that Yuffie, this is Reeve we're talking about."

"I don't know Tifa, I'm so confused."

"What's there to be confused about? Either you like him in that way or not, but if you do, I say go for it. Unless, is there someone else? Have you told Vincent about this?

"Vincent? Why would I have to tell him?"

"Well I mean Vincent…never mind, look Yuffie, do what makes you happy ok? Just please remember that."

"O-K but why would you bring up Vincent? Is there something I don't know?"

"What? Uh I gotta go Yuffie, I'll call you tomorrow!"

"TIFA LOCKHEART DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP!"

'click'

The line went dead. Yuffie threw her phone to the edge of the bed before sprawling out her body in a large 'X' shape as she began to think of her and Tifa's previous conversation.

'_Vincent? Why would my feelings for Reeve affect Vincent? Unless he…NAH! Vincent's still not over the whole Lucrecia thing…right? As for Reeve I probably just feel like I like him cuz he took me on this trip and hangs out with me and listens to me and…oh geez. But it's Reeve! Nerdy, computer geek, old yet attractive Reeve…Well he's not that old…Wow…the idea of liking him isn't really as 'crazy' as I thought it'd be…maybe I should talk to Vincent though…I do miss that vampire man…hmmm,I wonder how his mission went…yup, no matter what I'm gonna call Vincent tomorrow…we needa talk.'_

* * *

A/N: WOW! A HUGE CHAPTER! Well _I _think its huge hehehe so there you have it folks, some Reefiness as our two main characters get closer. I did originally write their first kiss to be for this chapter BUT then I thought it was too much too soon. I'm sure most of you would agree…right?

I hope you all enjoyed it! I had fun writing it even though my homework got in the way. (again, sorry for the late update guys ) I hope the little conversation between Tifa and Yuffie was good. I love Tifa! I forgot how totally awesome she was until I started writing dialogue for her. She's such a mother hen :P

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:

Reeve's has a private meeting with Lord Godo about…something hehehe

Yuffie and Vincent talk…

Yuffie visit's her dad

AND

The return of the evil people! Well just Jean actually (You remember her from the previous chapter right?) well anyway her and Reeve 'bump into each other'

Alrighty, please REVIEW! I love reviews! Especially ones that give advice so that I can get better at writing. But remember, please no flames, flames are lame. But constructive criticism is awesome! :D


	7. Things are starting to heat up

A/N: Hey everyone :D Geez it makes me blush to see how much attention my little story's getting…it makes me so happy! Hahaha, well here's a new chapter for my lovely readers. I hope you all enjoy it. There isn't much Reeve/Yuffie interaction, but it shows all the other stuff that's going on… hope you guys like it!

**Franbunanza: **OK, so you have noooo idea how happy I was to see that you were excited about me updating haha it may seem a little weird but it's so awesome to know that people are actually waiting AND getting excited for my updates! Also, thanks again for the constant reviews!^-^

Alright then, on with the show!

* * *

~It Only Took Three Weeks~

**Chapter 7**

**Things are starting to heat up**

It was 6:15am when Reeve dragged his tired body up into the top room of the Pagoda while carrying a large thermal cup of coffee. He took a seat at the elegant wooden table that was in the center of the room and sipped his coffee as he waited for the arrival of Lord Godo. Then at 6:30am on the dot, the leader of Wutai had arrived.

"Commissioner."

"Lord Godo."

Reeve stood up from his seat and exchanged a friendly handshake with Godo before they both sat down and began to get down to business.

"I'm sorry to have asked to you come at such an early hour," began Godo as he folded his calloused hands on top of the table. "But I have other matters that need my attention…it was the only available time."

"Its fine," replied Reeve as he took another sip of coffee. "What is it you wish to discuss Lord Godo? ...Although, I'm pretty sure I already know …"

"Well…I just wanted to have a private meeting with you without having that Jean and Kenzo around…I am the leader of this country, and I fear for the safety of it…There is no way we can provide Jean and Kenzo with 25,000,000 gil…it's impossible!"

Reeve looked at his empty cup of coffee in thought. Godo was right, 25,000,000 gil was a lot. There was no way that Godo could afford that…not even with the help of Reeve's bank account would help much. Reeve remained silent for a few seconds longer before he found his voice, and began to speak.

"Maybe I can negotiate some sort of deal," suggested Reeve. "If payments were to be made to them monthly, that would ease the burden of having to pay the whole sum in bulk."

"There is no negotiating with those two," replied Godo. "I have worked with the both of them for sometime now…I know how they work…it's a shady business that they're involved in Commissioner."

Reeve looked down again in defeat. This was an either 'you do it, or you don't' situation. They only had two options…pay the money…or don't pay, and suffer the consequences.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking…how did you get involved with them to begin with?"

Godo took a deep breath and rested his head in the palm of his large hand before speaking. "Kenzo's father and I did some business together in the past...his name was Dane…he was the leader of country of Evalon…Although, Dane passed away just a few years ago, so his son Kenzo took over…I'm not sure who Jean is but I assume she works for Kenzo…There is more to my story but it isn't of importance at the moment…"

"What kind of business did you and Dane do? What if-"

"It **isn't **important Commissioner," said Godo in a stern voice.

Reeve wasn't sure what to think. Obviously, there was some information that Godo was keeping to himself but Reeve didn't wish to anger the older man, so he let the topic drop…for now at least.

"Commissioner?" asked Godo in a concerned tone.

"Ah, yes Sir…sorry I was lost in my thoughts," replied Reeve apologetically.

"It is quiet alright…I have put a large amount of stress on you since I asked for your help with my country's problems."

"Don't mind that," said Reeve as he ran a hand through his hair. "I wish to help you in anyway I can…I'm just not so sure on how I can do that…but I can assure you, I **will** find away to solve this problem."

"Thank you," said Godo in a genuine tone. "We'll be meeting with them again next week, correct?"

"Yes," replied Reeve.

"I see…well until then, there isn't much we can do…I'll keep in contact with you Commissioner. I hope you do the same."

"Of course Sir…Is there anything else that you wish to talk to me about?" asked Reeve.

"In fact there is," replied Godo, "my daughter…she is here in Wutai with you, is she not?"

"Yes she is," replied Reeve. "Is there a problem Sir?"

"No, no," said Godo as he shook his head slightly. "Just wanting to be sure…it's been a few days since you two have arrived and she still hasn't come to visit her old father…"

Reeve couldn't help but notice the sadness in Godo's voice. Reeve, as well as everyone else from Avalanche, knew that Yuffie and her dad didn't have the greatest of relationships. According to what Reeve heard from Yuffie, he understood why she wouldn't want to have anything to do with him…yet, Godo still was her father. Reeve then made a mental note to tell Yuffie she should visit her dad.

"I'll talk to her," said Reeve. "We've both just been…busy. I'm sure she'll come by soon."

"Good…even though Yuffie and I have an unusual relationship, I still love my child."

"Of course," replied Reeve with a smile.

"Well Commissioner…It's already past 7…why don't you stay for breakfast?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

Yuffie simply adored hot, sunny, summer days. To Yuffie, hot days meant that you get to strip down to nothing and swim to your heart's content, so thats exactly what she did. For the first few hours of the morning, she wore her plain black, strapless bikini and swam in the large pool that was apart of the suite her and Reeve shared. At around 12 noon, Reeve still wasn't home. So Yuffie decided to stay in her 'skimpy' attire and sunbathe on one of the long lawn chairs that surrounded the pool. Yuffie had her laptop (complementary from the W.R.O.) that was resting on her sun kissed legs as she responded to a few emails. Yuffie had just finished sending an email to Marlene as she got a pop up that alerted her that someone from the W.R.O. headquarters was trying to get her for a webcam chat. She clicked the green accept button and soon enough Reno's face popped onto the screen.

"Hey!"

"Hey Turkey!"

"Wow," said Reno in a suggestive tone. "Are you naked right now? Why don't I see any clothing on ya?" Due to the position of the webcam, he only saw from her shoulders and up.

Yuffie rolled her eyes to the screen and gave Reno the middle finger. Oh, how she loved communicating through the webcam more than using the phone. At least with the webcam she could see people's actions…or in this case, they can see hers.

Reno laughed as Yuffie flipped him off showing his award winning grin before speaking. "So, how's the vacation going squirt?"

"It's great!" replied Yuffie. "I mean being away on vacation from you? Who wouldn't be happy!"

"Ouch." said Reno as he palced a hand over his chest 'pretending' to be hurt from her comment. Yuffie simply laughed.

"Well, I guess the 'Great Ninja of Wutai' deserves a little rest and relaxation every now and then too huh?" said Reno as he made air quotes as he spoke.

"You better believe it!" replied Yuffie.

Reno laughed. "Hey, what about Reeve? How's he doing?"

"Eh, he's good," began Yuffie as she took a sip from her water bottle. "He's working…as usual…but yesterday he had the day off so we hung out."

"Hmmmm," said Reno as he rubbed his chin. "So does that mean you two did the 'deed' already?"

"RENO!

"What!"

"He's my boss! I can't do that!" laughed Yuffie awkwardly.

"So What? Me and Rude made a bet that by the time you and Reeve get back, you two will have already fucked. Elena thinks that us betting on you and Reeve is wrong and stupid…but that's Elena. Besides, The whole 'he's my boss' excuse didn't stop Rufus's old man and Scarlet from getting it on a few years back."

"No way!" said Yuffie in a shock as she almost fell out of her seat.

"Hey, you better not say anything about that!" said Reno as he pointed a threatening finger to the screen.

Yuffie eyes were still widened with shock from the bit of information she had just heard, but slowly she regained her composure and answered Reno. "Oh calm down, my lips are sealed Turkey." said Yuffie. "Anyway…how's everything back at the headquarters?"

Reno rubbed the back of his neck as he answered. "Well, as for over here…everything's going alright...except for Valentine though, he's no fun to mess with when you're not here."

"What are you talking about?" chuckled Yuffie. "Vince is always fun to mess with!"

"Yeah well, not since you left…he's been brooding around the headquarters more than ever! He's starting to make **me** feel depressed about life!"

"Wow…this sounds like a serious case a brooding then," replied Yuffie jokingly.

"Tell me about it…call him up or something. I'm counting the seconds until the poor guy grabs his gun and shoots himself!" said Reno as he lifted his red eyebrows.

"I was planning to call him anyway…hopefully after he hears my angelic, sweet voice, he'll feel better." said Yuffie with a cheesy grin.

"Wow, **someone** thinks mighty high of themselves," snorted Reno.

"Oh shut up," replied Yuffie. "Hey, I gotta go. I'm gonna finish these emails and call Vince before Reeve gets back."

"Alright kid, keep in touch."

"Same to you."

"Bye!" said Reno as he winked to Yuffie suggestively and blew her a kiss as well.

Yuffie simply shook her head in a 'this guy is so lame' manner before waving to the camera, and shutting off her laptop.

'_On second thought…forget about the emails for now. I should really call Vince first.'_

Yuffie grabbed her phone that she had lying on the cement ground and went through her contacts list until she fell upon the name she was looking for. She pressed the call button and anxiously waited for the gunslinger to answer.

"Yuffie?"

"Hey Vince! How are ya? How did your mission go?"

"Hello, I'm fine…and my mission went well…remember those men that wanted to over run the W.R.O? I found them…and of course got rid of them."

"Awesome! Way to go Vincent!" cheered Yuffie. "You're so lucky! I bet you got paid big time for that one!"

Vincent's deep laugh could be heard from the other end of the phone. Vincent found it amusing how Yuffie was so intrigued by material items like materia, gil and also the obsession she had with ultra long colorful socks. Some things about Yuffie just never change.

"How's everything in Wutai?"

"Good, good ,good…Reeve's off doing some business stuff and I'm back at the suite sunbathing. What about you? You're not missing me too much are ya?"

Vincent pushed all thought of Yuffie in a bikini and sunbathing to the back of his mind before he answered. "Uh, oh that's great…I'm alright over here. I have to admit, things at the W.R.O. aren't much 'fun' without you."

"Awww," replied Yuffie. "That's probably the cutest, sweetest, most un-you thing you've ever said Mr. Valentine!"

Vincent smiled at Yuffie's comment and continued to speak. "I guess it is…I tend to do a lot of things out of the ordinary since I've met you."

"I couldn't agree with you more on that." laughed Yuffie.

There was a pause after the two shared a short laugh that made Vincent a little uneasy. He knew that Yuffie called just to say hi and talk like usual, but he couldn't help but feel like there was another reason that she called. He really wanted to wait until she was ready to tell him but he just couldn't help himself...

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah Vinny?" replied Yuffie as she once again began to play with the red cloth tied around her wrist unknowingly.

"Did you want to tell me something?"

'_What! How does Vince know this stuff! Geez I really don't wanna tell him what I've been feeling lately…but then again I do…should I? Do I tell him about Reeve? Well, might as well…I guess I should…he deserves to know…ok! I'll do it!' _

"V-Vince," began Yuffie as she voice stuttered a little.

"Yes Yuffie."

"I wanted to talk to you about Reeve."

"What about Reeve?" asked Vincent a little too quickly.

"Well…you see…"

**SLAM**

Yuffie looked through the glass walls in front of her too the living room of the suite where Reeve had just walked into after having shut the door. For some reason, Yuffie suddenly freaked out after seeing Reeve and quickly went back to her phone conversation.

"Uh Vince, I'll call you later!"

"Wait…What? What about Reeve?"

"I'll call you later!"

"Yuf-"

Yuffie hung up before Vincent could finish his sentence and also right when Reeve slid open one of the glass sliding doors so that he could join Yuffie by the pool.

Reeve waved to the ninja and sat down in the lawn chair next to her as he laid his head back in a tired way. Yuffie eyed Reeve's posture and realized that even though it was only 1pm, he looked exhausted. She then let her thoughts of her previous conversation of Vince float to the back of her mind as she began to focus more on Reeve.

"Reeve?"

"Yeah Yuffie?" replied Reeve as he turned his head so that he was looking at her.

"Are you ok? You look so…worn out."

Reeve laughed at Yuffie's comment. He sat his body upright and rested his elbows on his knees as he turned to her once again. He really wanted to be a gentleman and not focus on the fact that she was basically naked…but he couldn't help himself. He looked at her long tanned legs that led up to the curve of her hips then came her toned, flat stomach that led to the swell of her breasts that were now 'more developed' than before. Then last but not least was her face, probably the part of Yuffie's body that he loved the most. Her features were that of a young woman yet she still had the spirit of a kid inside her. Yuffie noticed Reeve's gaze and reached over to knock on his head with her fist lightly.

"Hello? Earth to Reeve? you ok in there?"

Reeve pushed Yuffie's hand away playfully and smiled to her indicating that he was ok. "I'm fine…just, tired…I suppose."

"You're always tired," replied Yuffie sadly as she sat up cross-legged. "You're great at your job and everything but sometimes I feel as if it's gonna be the death of you someday."

"Actually…I wouldn't doubt that," said Reeve jokingly yet somehow, he felt it was possibility.

"Why don't you go to sleep? Then I'll make dinner for you later when you wake up!"

"I thought you didn't cook?" scoffed Reeve.

"Don't laugh you jerk," said Yuffie as she smacked his arm. "Tifa sent me a recipe in an email…it looks pretty easy so maybe I'll give it a shot."

"Well, that sounds great," replied Reeve and laid back down once again.

"Alrighty then, I'm gonna go shower and get dressed so I can make food!"

Yuffie got up in one fluid motion and picked up her laptop, phone and water bottle from the table to the side of her. She then proceeded to leaving the pool area until Reeve's voice stopped her.

"Yuffie!"

"Sup?"

"When I met with your father today…he told me that he really misses you…will you visit him soon?"

"Well," began Yuffie as she repositioned the heavy laptop in her hands. "I'll see if I can pencil him into my busy schedule since I'm soooo busy."

Reeve humorously raised an eyebrow at Yuffie's apparent sarcasm as she continued.

"YES. I'll go visit my old man…but not today…tomorrow for sure!"

"I'm holding you to that," replied Reeve as he pointed to Yuffie.

Yuffie simply stuck her tongue out at Reeve and slid open the glass doors so that she could re-enter the living room area. Reeve watched as she left and smiled unknowingly. He found himself doing that a lot lately. Whenever Yuffie would ever walk by him, or simply walk into the same room as him, he'd smile for no apparent reason. He really did love the way he felt around her and at the moment he wondered if she felt the same.

Before dwelling on more of his thoughts, Reeve got up from the lawn chair and made his way back inside of the suite. He walked past the living room to the hall that led to his and Yuffie's bedrooms. He walked down the hall and stooped in front of Yuffie's room as he heard the water from the shower running. He once again smiled at the thought of Yuffie and walked into his own room towards the bed and fell on top of it tiredly.

Reeve then shut his eyes and let his mind wander to the events that happened before he came home to Yuffie. His morning started out alright until he ran into _'her'._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Thank you again for breakfast Lord Godo." said Reeve as he walked out of Godo's home._

"_Think nothing of it Commissioner…but please remember to talk to my daughter, I do miss her." said Godo as he stuck out his hand for Reeve to shake it._

_Reeve took Godo's hand and shook it firmly as he replied. "You have my word, you'll see her soon."_

_The men said their goodbyes and they each went their separate ways. Godo walked back into his house as Reeve walked towards the streets of Wutai. He walked slowly through the town as he watched children playing and people shopping. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful…that was until Jean ruined the serene moment by 'accidentally' bumping into Reeve's shoulder._

"_Oh, Commissioner!" said Jean in a shocked voice as she ran her hand through her red hair._

"_Jean." said Reeve in a firm tone._

"_It's so funny to have run into you like this," replied Jean as she crossed her arms over her chest that greatly increased the visibility of her cleavage. _

_Reeve looked away in disgust. As much as he hated to admit it, Jean was a very attractive woman, but women that tried hard to make themselves look 'sexy' was real turn off for Reeve. What happened to women just being themselves? What happened to having some 'self respect'? That was another thing he loved about Yuffie, she didn't try hard for people's attention, or in this case a 'males' attention._

"_Yeah…funny." replied Reeve in monotone._

"_Why are you so serious?" laughed Jean as she made an attempt to touch Reeve's face. Luckily for Reeve he pushed her hand away harshly so that she would get the message that he didn't want to be touched by __**her.**_

"_Hmm…you're gonna be a little tougher than I thought Commissioner," said Jean as she rubbed her chin in thought._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" asked Reeve with furrowed eyebrows._

"_You'll see my love…just give me a little more time and you'll see exactly what I mean," responded Jean as she ran her hand over Reeve's bicep before walking away._

_Reeve shuddered at her touch and began to walk away until she called out to him again._

"_Oh Commissioner," said Jean with her back facing his back._

"_What." Reeve didn't move from his position either._

"_I hope you remember the words Kenzo told you…it really would be a shame for Yuffie to lose her home…better yet, it would be a shame if you were to lose Yuffie."_

"_She has nothing to do with this!" yelled Reeve in anger and he turned around to face Jean but all he got was a view of her back._

"_I'm just saying." replied Jean before walking away completely into the massive crowds around the streets._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Reeve woke up to the smell of something burning. The smell confused Reeve until he remembered something…Yuffie offered to cook for him. Reeve immediately jumped up from the bed and walked quickly into the kitchen to see what trouble his little ninja had gotten herself into. When he made it into the kitchen the sight couldn't have been more amusing. Yuffe was wearing an apron with a large moogle on the front and with a pair of two over sized mittens on her hands as she tried to fan off something that looked like chicken in the oven. When Reeve came closer to the oven to inspect the food he noticed it was completely charred, and black. It looked very unappetizing to say the least.

Yuffie rested her hands (that were still in the huge kitchen mittens) on her hips and blew a piece of hair out of her face as she looked to Reeve for some sort of solution to the problem. Reeve suddenly burst on in laughter at the whole situation before walking a few steps to Yuffie and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Right then and there, Reeve came up with a perfect solution to the problem.

"Shall we order take out?"

"Definitely."

* * *

A/N: Oh how I love Reno…personally, he's one of my favorite characters out of the whole final fantasy series. Hope you guys liked the little Yuffie/Reno conversation ;)

Oh! And I want to point out something. In the beginning of the chapter when I talked about Dane ruling Evalon, I really wanted to name his country AVALON but then I wanted to make it more my own SO I changed it to Evalon. If for some of you that might have trouble saying it, I meant the name to sound like this… EV-A-LAWN. Mmmmkay?

Another thing I wanted to mention is that I had NO idea what to name this chapter as first. The reason I chose 'Things are starting to heat up' is because this chapter hinted a lot of events that will be happening soon (Confrontations with Vincent, The bad guys doing bad stuff, Godo meeting with Yuffie, Reeve and Yuffie secretly falling more in love with each other AND also because Yuffie burned the food in the last scene :3 hehehehe

Well that's my chapter for ya! WOW I updated twice in one week! I shocked myself. I really wasn't expecting to post two chapters :O but I did...becasue I love you guys! :D

Also I know, I know, I DIDN'T include the section with Yuffie meeting her Pop but I'm gonna save that for the next chapter. SOOOO here's what to expect…

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

Yuffie visits her Dad (for sure!)

Vincent has a conversation with Tifa and Cloud (I wonder about what?)

Reeve and Yuffie bond some more.

AND…

MAJOR signs of Yuffie and Reeve being more affectionate with each other. Basically, you'll notice how they're making the transition from friendship to…well…something more.

Also don't forget about the bad guys! They'll be in and out of chapters from time to time.

I might add a few other things but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, take care everyone! And hopefully I'll update again very soon!

REVIEW! Come on guys, you know you wanna! …ok well, maybe you don't…but you'll be making one girl very, very happy if you do :D


	8. Getting to know the Commissioner

A/N: Hello readers! How you all doing? I thought long and hard about this chapter and I hope you like what I've come up with. In between working/school/ and babysitting I managed to get this chapter done :D YEY!

**Franbunanza: **ok soooo, you don't need me to tell you how totally awesome you are for reviewing almost every single chapter so far BUT…I'll say it anyway, YOU'RE AWESOME! Haha I'm so happy to hear that you like my story and have been staying faithful to it by always reading :) and yes, yes Jean is a jerk! TRUST ME, you'll dislike her even more in the future chapters, and you're welcome for the review, you're story was pleasant to read!

**YuffieChick34: **Yey! I'm always happy to see a new reviewer! Glad you enjoy my work :D ahh and yes I love Reno and Vincent with a passion. If only there were REAL men like them…I'd totally date them. Heh heh heh. Thank you, thank you, thank you for taking time to review!

Alright everyone here's the new chappy for ya!

* * *

~It Only Took Three Weeks~

**Chapter 8**

**Getting to know the Commissioner**

Yuffie was walking through the busy streets of Wutai to her father's palace as she thought of all the reasons as to why she didn't want to visit him. One reason was that every time they did see each other, all they'd do is fight. Another reason was because he never supported her in what she did. Then another reason was just because she really didn't want to. Although Yuffie despised having to 'visit' her father, she knew it would probably be a little mean of her to be staying in Wutai for three weeks and not visit him at least once. She had originally planned to visit him anyway…best to get it over with.

Yuffie was at the golden double doors to the palace when one of the house maids opened the door before she even knocked.

"Lady Yuffie," said the maid as she bowed her head in respect. "Your father has been expecting you."

Yuffie smiled politely to the girl as she responded. "Hey there…so, where's the old man at?"

"Still no respect for your aging father I see," said Godo as he walked into the front room from a side door.

"Hey pops!" said Yuffie as she walked over to her father. "So I heard you've been missing me eh?"

"Hmph, so the Commissioner had to persuade you to come visit your own father."

"Nah, I was gonna visit you anyway…I was just waiting until later."

The father and daughter walked side by side into the kitchen area where there was a small wooden table with four chairs. Yuffie was pretty surprised to see that her 'old fashioned' father had a table and chairs as opposed to mats that you had to kneel on but didn't give the idea much thought after that. They each took a seat across from each other at the table as her father began to speak.

"I'm sure I already know the answer, but would you care for some tea?" asked Godo.

"Nah, you know I hate that stuff," replied Yuffie with a disgusted face.

"Thought so," replied Godo with a smile. "So my child…how have you been? I hardly see you now days…not that I'm not used to it already."

Yuffie rolled her eyes at her father's comment before responding. "Geez, dramatic as always…well, I'm still working with Reeve at the W.R.O obviously…hence the reason I came with him on this little last minute trip, and when I'm not working I'm usually with the gang…you know, the people from Avalanche."

"So with your free time you spend it with your friends instead of with your father? I don't have many years left you know."

This time Yuffie had to laugh. "Dad! Seriously? It's not like I can fly to Wutai everyday after work! Give me a break!"

"I suppose that is true," responded Gordo with as shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, what about you old man? How's everything here?"

"Same as always," said Godo as he folded his hands on top of the table. "I'm sure you've noticed more tourists…and more shops."

"Yeah I have," replied Yuffie sadly. "Nothing's like how it was before…everything's changing and I hate it. Why are you allowing this to happen? Can't you do something?"

"I'm afraid not my child, there's a lot of things that I wish I could do to help Wutai right now but…well…it's hard to explain."

Yuffie eyed her father with questioning eyes. She could tell that he was hiding something from her as well. _'So it's not just Reeve who's keeping secrets, but my old man too? Geez…what the heck is going on around here?' _Yuffie stared intently at her dad as she began to speak."I'm not a kid anymore you know…you can tell me if something's wrong…I'll listen"

"It's not for you to worry about."

"But it's my home too dad. What if I can help?"

"Yuffie…no."

Usually Yuffie would have pestered her father further but she noticed something in his eyes that made her stop. He was hurting, and she knew it. It hurt her somewhat to know that her father didn't want to tell her what was happening to her home, but she had no choice to respect his wishes.

"I didn't want to you come here to discuss problems…I wanted to see you were and hear how my only child has been." said Godo as he tried his best to smile for his ninja of a daughter.

Yuffie smiled back to her dad as she began to get more in-depth about how her life had been going. She told him of the Avalanche gatherings, how her and Vincent turned out to be great friends, and about all the W.R.O missions she'd been on and how 'brave' she'd been. She also spoke of Reeve, and how he caught her by surprise by inviting her on his trip. For once in Yuffie's life she actually **talked **to her father without any arguments. Godo listened to Yuffie's every word and commented of a few things she said from time to time. As much as Yuffie hated to admit it, she was actually enjoying her dad's company.

* * *

The darkness of the night had just hit the town of Edge when Vincent walked emotionlessly into Tifa's bar with his long, red, tattered cape following suit. The brunette bartender had her back turned to Vincent as she was washing dishes but immediately turned around at the sound of the front door slamming shut **hard**.

"Vincent? …You almost smacked the door off the hinges." said Tifa as she placed her hands on her curvy hips.

"…Sorry." replied Vincent as he took a seat on one of the bar stools.

Tifa smiled softly to Vincent letting him know that he was 'forgiven' and walked to the fridge to get him a drink.

"Is water alright? Or how about a beer?"

Vincent thought of his two options and then decided to live a little on the 'wild' side for once. "Beer's fine."

Tifa was a little taken back with Vincent's answer since he was never one to drink alcohol but didn't question him about it. She grabbed a beer from Cloud's stash and handed it Vincent.

Vincent took the can gratefully and stared at it as if he didn't know what to do next. _'He __**does **__know how to open a beer can…right? _thought Tifa as she eyed the confused looking gunslinger. A few awkward seconds passed as she stared at him staring at his can until Tifa couldn't take it any longer. She knew something wasn't quite right.

"Vincent?"

"…Hmm? Yes Tifa?" He might have been physically sitting in front of Tifa but mentally, he was somewhere far, far away.

"…Is everything alright? You seem a little…distracted." said Tifa in a concerned voice.

Vincent stood quiet. He really did have some issues on his plate but it wasn't like him to 'talk' about them. While staying silent, Vincent remembered back to the day when he was found at Lucrecia's cave after the incident with Deepground. Not only was that the day Yuffie punched him in face for scaring her half to death but she had lectured him on how he should learn to be more open about his feelings with their friends instead of secluding himself. Maybe now was the time to take that advice…

"Vincent?" asked Tifa again in her mothering voice.

"Sorry…but yeah, I suppose to can say I have been somewhat distracted lately." replied Vincent in monotone.

"Why?" asked Tifa interestingly. "Did something happen?"

"Sort of."

"Was it bad?"

"I don't know."

"Could it be fixed?"

"Maybe."

"Does it concern Yuffie?"

Now** that **question totally caught him off guard. Vincent's eyes widened at the aforementioned name and pushed his still unopened beer can aside awkwardly as he questioned Tifa back.

"What makes you think my problem would concern Yuffie?" asked Vincent defensively.

Tifa smiled knowing she was right. "I don't know…just guessing…so, what problem do you have with Yuffie?

"What about Yuffie?" asked Cloud as he came down the wooden stair way that was to the right of the bar area. "Oh, hey Vincent."

Vincent nodded to Cloud politely as Tifa began to speak. "Are Marlene and Denzel asleep now?"

"Yeah, they're out." replied Cloud as he took a seat next to Vincent at the bar. "So, what's going on with Yuffie? I heard you guys talking about her."

"Well…" began Tifa as she ran a hand through her dark hair unsure of what to say.

Vincent noticed Tifa's nervousness and decided to speak for her. It was **his **problem after all. "I usually don't talk to people about my thoughts so freely but…I have this strange feeling that there might be something going on with Reeve and Yuffie."

"What?" asked Cloud obviously confused. "What makes you think that?"

"Her and Reeve are on a trip in Wutai… they'll be gone for three weeks," began Vincent as he rested his head in his gloved hand, "…I've always noticed Reeve a little more…'lenient' with her than anyone else…It's pretty obvious that he's attracted to her as well...I can't help but think that this whole Wutai trip is Reeve's plan of somehow getting closer to Yuffie."

"That could be true. I've seen the looks he's given her." agreed Tifa.

"What? I've never noticed anything between them, and I'm always at the W.R.O." stated Cloud in a baffled manner.

"It's not only the looks." added Vincent. "But there was also that strange phone call I received…"

"What strange phone call?" asked Tifa intrigued.

"Yesterday, Yuffie called me from Wutai to talk. She was about to tell me something about Reeve until she hung up all of a sudden…our conversation was fine up until the point where she mentioned Reeve. After that, she sounded as if she was afraid to talk about it until she just…hung up."

"Hmm," said Tifa as she began to dry off a few wet dishes. "I don't think what we know so far, including the strange call, is proof enough to say that there's actually something going on between them…but even if there was, what's the problem?"

Cloud nodded to Tifa in agreement as he began to say what he thought of the situation. "I agree with Tifa. To be honest, the idea of Yuffie being involved with someone twice her age doesn't settle well with me **but** Reeve is a good man."

"Yeah…he is." said Tifa as she looked to Vincent from the corner of her eye waiting for what his response to all this would be.

It was no surprise that he stayed quiet. Vincent looked down at the bar's wooden table as if it were the most interesting piece of furniture in the world as he began to re-think his thoughts. Cloud kept eyeing Tifa with confused and worried faces until she decided to just ask the question she'd been dying to have confirmed. It was either ask, or continue to suffer from the uncomfortable silence.

"You have feelings for Yuffie…don't you?" asked Tifa in her usual soft voice.

Clouds eyes widened at Tifa's question as he immediately looked to Vincent for an answer. Everyone in Avalanche had always joked and talked about how Vincent and Yuffie would one day be an 'item' but Cloud was never the one to really understand what those comments meant. It was so like Cloud to be the last person to figure out **anything**. At least that's how Tifa saw it.

"I…I might." said Vincent after the long pause.

Tifa smiled joyously as Cloud furrowed his blonde eyebrows still not being able to comprehend what was going on. Cloud looked from Tifa to Vincent repeatedly before he questioned Vincent.

"Since when did you start liking Yuffie?" asked Cloud.

"I'm not so sure," replied Vincent. "During Deepground, we spent a lot of time together…I suppose that is when it happened…I haven't felt this way about a woman…in a while."

" And Yuffie has no idea how you feel…does she." said Tifa in more of a statement than a question.

"Hmph…you know how you Yuffie is." said Cloud with a smirk. "She's oblivious to everything."

"Just like someone else I know." responded Tifa as she eyed Cloud meaningfully. Needless to say, he didn't understand what she meant.

"What am I suppose to do about this?" asked Vincent suddenly.

Tifa broke her gaze from Cloud and answered. "Well, I think you're jumping to conclusions about the whole 'Reeve and Yuffie' thing. Although, if I were you…I wouldn't hide your feelings for Yuffie for too long."

"I'm really not good with advice on women but I think Tifa's right." said Cloud. "But, I do think you need to talk to her in person, this isn't a conversation that can be done over the phone."

"I agree…but she's Wutai."

"Why don't you just ask Cid for a ride over there? I'm sure he'd say yes." suggested Tifa.

"That's not the problem," replied Vincent. "Rufus told me that he might have some work for me next week…he didn't say exactly where he was sending me but it sounded important."

"Oh...well that's a bummer." said Tifa sadly as she gave Vincent a half smile while putting the dishes away in the cupboards.

* * *

Yuffie collapsed tiredly onto her plush, green bedspread. Never had she felt so tired before. Although there were no missions to attend to, or no training to be done, spending a whole day with her father wore her out. Not that she didn't enjoy the day with her father because surprisingly, she did.

Yuffie grabbed her cell phone from the adjacent night stand and began to type out a text for Tifa until a firm knock was heard from behind her door. It could've only been one person…

"Come in Reeve!" said Yuffie as she sat her body up into a cross-legged position.

Reeve walked in and shut the door before walking over to Yuffie's bed and taking a seat right next to her as he let out a deep sigh.

"Hard day?" asked Yuffie as he looked to her superior.

"I guess you can say that," replied Reeve as he smiled to the ninja. "Rufus and I had an important conversation earlier today; I just got a little stressed out by it."

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Yuffie with concern.

"No it's fine…I'd much rather hear about your day. So, you saw your father?" said Reeve as he stretched his arms and laid down his body on the right side of Yuffie's bed.

"Yup! And I actually **enjoyed **myself!" said Yuffie as she mimicked Reeve's previous moves so that she was lying down on the left side of the bed.

"I don't know, me and my dad come from two different worlds…and for us to have been so nice to each other, was crazy. I can't believe I actually hung out with him without getting into one fight…has Hell frozen over?" asked Yuffie jokingly as she turned her head to face Reeve.

Reeve continued to look at the ceiling and laughed at Yuffie's comment. "You and your father were bound to make peace at some point Yuffie."

"True…I just can't believe it took 23 years."

"Hopefully things will change for the better with you two now." said Reeve as he turned his head so he'd face Yuffie as well.

"Yeah…it would be nice to have a dad around." agreed Yuffie as she rested her hands on her flat stomach and switched her gaze back up to the ceiling. "Hey Reeve?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"What about your family? You promised you'd tell me about them."

"I did didn't I?"

"Yup, now tell me...I wanna know." ordered Yuffie in a serious yet cute manner.

Reeve chuckled as he began to speak. "Well, to be honest, most of my childhood was blur. I remember my mother though but my father I remember vaguely. I grew up in Midgar with my parents and my younger sister Raine…My childhood was great, but once I became a teenager is when everything fell apart. That's when my parents were beginning to argue over money issues, and basically how we were going to get through the next week without getting kicked out of our house. Money was tight and my father wasn't making much of it…I know he tried his hardest to provide for us, but it wasn't enough. The less money my father made, the more my parents would argue…and eventually those arguments turned into physical fights. The fights weren't even about money anymore…I don't know what they were about…but I do remember that my father began to smell of strong alcohol or sometimes even perfume…and it wasn't the perfume my mother would wear…Anyway, by the time I was 18 I had gotten a full paid scholarship for college and I had made the decision to live on campus. To me, anywhere was better than hearing my mother get beaten or my father cussing…College turned out to be a dream come true. I excelled in all my classes, I made great friends, I was involved in numerous activities but I had forgotten on thing…my sister. I left my little sister alone in that wretched house with my parents who fought like cats and dogs…never had I even thought about what I'd done until I was already away from home…That's when I started to call home everyday just so I could talk to her and make sure she was alright. Every time we talked she'd always tell me how scared she was and how much she wanted me to come home…I'd never felt so guilty in my life…I called everyday for a year, until she stopped answering my calls. I began to worry so I skipped a few classes so that I could go home and make sure everything was alright. To my dismay, everything was **not **alright. I walked into the home that I hadn't been to in a while and found the house looking trashed, and filthy. I walked in the living room and found my mother crying. Even though I hadn't spoken to her in so long, I still loved my mother. So I comforted her and asked her what was wrong. That's when she told me everything. Apparently my father had left a few days ago and she was going to get kicked out of her house within the next week for not paying the bills. She confided in me and told me all her problems…though I found it a little strange how she didn't mention my sister not once. So I asked her about Raine…but she began to weep even harder than before...and although I didn't know what had happened to her yet, I began to cry as well. She told me that the previous month, she'd committed suicide. She didn't tell me how exactly she killed herself, but I didn't want to know…I blamed myself for everything. My sister, who I was supposed to protect, had to deal with the stress of my parents when I was off at college enjoying my life. I died a thousand deaths in my heart that day, and all my sadness turned into rage. I was upset not just of her death, but for that fact that I wasn't even informed about it when it happened. I guess you could say I blamed my mother for that…I didn't know what to do so I just left and went back to the college campus. I remember I cried myself to sleep for a few months after that, my friends tried to help but it was something I had to deal with on my own. I never spoke to my mother again since that day she told me of Raine's death, but I did send her money so that she could move somewhere else. After all I'd been through it made me want to be successful and appreciate that good things I have in my life…not a day goes by that I don't think of Raine…or my parents for that matter…but I am content with my life…" finished Reeve as he looked to Yuffie.

At that point, Yuffie had tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't speak at all, just stared at him in sorrow. She felt his pain, she knew how horrible it was to loose someone you love. Hearing Reeve's story made her feel so much closer to him. Yuffie continued looking at Reeve until she found her voice and spoke aloud.

"I'm so sorry Reeve," said Yuffie,"I know the feeling and it's terrible…I just had no idea you'd been through something like that."

Reeve smiled to Yuffie and pushed a lock of hair out of her face that had fallen. "It's alright Yuffie…everything's alright."

The two stared at each other for a few moments until Reeve reach forward again and brushed his fingers against a tear that fell from Yuffie's eye. Yuffie didn't flinch at his touch but felt an inward shudder that traveled throughout her body making her feel simply amazing. Some would have thought that that feeling might have been a little extreme for just having been touched on the cheek, but to Yuffie, it was the perfect description.

Reeve cupped her cheek in his hand and he slowly ran it down her long, smooth neck as he inched his body closer to hers. Without realizing it, Yuffie was doing the same thing. There faces were a few inches apart as Reeve began to pull her neck lightly towards him. Yuffie was a bundle of nerves at that point, but once she felt his soft, warm breath against her lips, she began to calm down…that was until her thoughts kicked in.

'_Oh my god…is this really happening now? After everything thing he just told me about his past? Is this appropriate? Am I really going to kiss him? Isn't it too soon? I do like the guy but…is this right? And why do I feel guilty for being this close to Reeve? Am I thinking too much?'_

And then his thoughts kicked in as well.

'_Dear god I've waited for this moment so long…but does she really feel the same way? Am I pressuring her? Perhaps this isn't the right time…but…it feels right…It's only been 5 days since we began to get to know each other better…I don't want to rush this. Am I taking advantage of her because she was crying for me? Maybe I shouldn't do this…'_

Reeve and Yuffie stared at each other as if they both knew what the other was thinking. Reeve rubbed Yuffie's cheek lovingly in hope that she'd relax a little but in reality, he was doing it to relax himself. Right when Reeve was about to move a few inches closer to the lips he so desired to kiss, he was interrupted.

**Ring **

**Ring**

**Ring**

It was his phone. Reeve lowered his head in defeat and apologized to Yuffie for the interruption as he grabbed the cell from his back pocket and stood up from the bed in one fluid motion. Although the two liked each other and would've loved to have shared a kiss, they both were secretly happy that the phone rang at that moment. Strong feelings were definitely blooming between Yuffie and Reeve but confusion was beginning to bloom as well.

Yuffie sat up from the bed and jumped off as she noticed Reeve adopting some stressful looking features while pacing the room slowly.

"Yes…I see…alright then…talk to you soon." Reeve hung up his phone and put it back in the pocket of his pants.

"Who was that?" asked Yuffie as she slowly walked closer to Reeve with her arms crossed.

"Rufus. He sounded a little busy but he just wanted to inform me of something."

"Oh." said Yuffie awkwardly as she thought of what to say next. "Well, I hope everything's ok."

"It is." said Reeve as he gave her a reassuring smile. A thick silence lingered in the air until Reeve decided to speak. "It's late; I suppose I should let you rest?"

"Yeah, good idea." Yuffie then walked with Reeve a few short steps out of her room to the hallway so that he could go to his room.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." said Yuffie as she shyly smiled up at Reeve. Boy, was it hard for her to pretend that they weren't about to kiss just a few minutes ago.

"See you in the morning." he replied.

Yuffie made a move to walk away until Reeve gingerly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug that she willingly returned. She rested her forehead on his hard chest as she hugged his middle tightly. After a few seconds she looked up at him as he brought his faced down and kissed her right on the forehead. His lips lingered there for a while until his phone began ringing yet again. He felt and heard Yuffie giggle at the sound of his phone as she pulled away lightly.

"Duty calls, oh great Commissioner." said Yuffie sarcasticly. She was staring to feel a little more comfortable now, especially after having been held by Reeve. His hugs always worked wonders on her.

"Bite me." said Reeve in a joking manner. The duo then said goodnight before departing to their own rooms. Reeve closed his door and walked over to his bed as he finally answered the phone that had ruined the moment between him and Yuffie not once, but twice.

"Hello?" asked Reeve.

"Hello Reeve, me again...sorry for the excessive calls." It was Rufus.

"Oh it's no problem," lied Reeve. "Did you forget to tell me something?"

"Yeah, did you know the files on Kenzo and his father are in the underground laboratory in Wutai? I found out earlier, if we get those files we can find out what companies they've worked for, past history, past mistakes. We need those if we want to hurt them in their week spot." said Rufus.

"That's true, but we'll need someone to sneak in and retrieve them."

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm sending Vincent Valentine over there with you guys. He'll get the job done."

"Vi-Vincent?" stuttered Reeve.

"Yes, is that alright with you?" asked Rufus sensing the crack in Reeve's voice.

"Yes…that is fine."

And let the love triangle **begin**…

* * *

A/N: WOW! That was a handful. Sorry I took so long to update :( I didn't do it to be mean…I had a lot of homework and I worked more hours at my job and…well yeah. ANYWAY I hope you guys enjoyed the kinda long chapter :D I hope my chapter doesn't seem rushed in anyway because I used a lot of hours to get this baby done! Also, my apologies for the bulk of text that talked about Reeve's past. I was gonna cut it up to make it easier to read but it flowed kinda weird when I tried it.

And once again I WAS going to have them kiss in this chapter but…I needa torture them a little before the big kiss don't I? ;) don't worry soon enough it'll happen, like in the next chapter or so. So yeah, I hope you guys agree with my thoughts. Who knows, maybe there'll be more than just a kiss :O I'm just saying… heh heh heh

Ok well, next chapter…hmmmm, give me a week and I'll have it up BUT if you review, I might be motivated to update faster :D

I really hope you guys are enjoying the story. If you don't like it feel free to tell me but please be sure to tell me exactly what it is you don't like about it so I can work on it. And for those of you who love the story so far, then let me know!:) hearing that people like my story makes my wanna write more! and makes me happy of course ;)

**AND FOR ALL YOU DIE HARD FINAL FANTASY 7 FANS READ THIS: **Ok, ok I just want to make it known that I HAVE read the case of Denzel short story (as well as all the others) and I'm very aware that in the case of Denzel it talks a little about Reeve's mom. Obviously, I made up my own version of Reeve's life. The reason I'm mentioning this though is because I know some people get like…really mad when a writer doesn't get 'the facts' right but I'm just letting you know that it is my fanfiction so I chose to make Reeve's past life my own. Just wanted to get that clear ^-^ ALSO if you haven't read the case of Denzel, Tifa, Yuffie, Nanaki, Barret or Shinra or 'the maiden who travels the planet.' YOU SHOULD! They're great! If you want the link, let me know.

Thanks for reading and here's a little teaser until next week…

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

We go on with the story a few days later than the aforementioned events.

Get more into detail about Jean and Kenzo and what exactly it is that they want.

Yuffie runs into someone she's never met

Reeve stresses out about 'something' (what's new)

Vincent gets ready to make his appearance

And Yuffie and Reeve yet again get into some 'close' situations. BUT will they forget their thoughts and let their emotions take over?

AND will Reeve let Yuffie know that Vincent's comin' to town?

:D stay tuuuuuned!


	9. Finally

A/N: Hey guys :D I really don't have much to say this time around except that I'm very sick with the nasty flu :/ **and **thank you guys for your on-going support with this story. Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing and definitely thank you to those of you who have added me to your favorites list and/or alerts list. When I saw how many people added me I was blown away! Thanks a lot you guys :)

**Franbunanza: **Thank for reviewing as always and I'm glad you thought Reeve's past was sad because of course that's what I wanted you guys to think :P I wanted to make his past seem tough yet believable. So I'm glad you enjoyed it. Ah! Haha I'm so mean, I did wanna just add the kiss in there but I think I like my second idea for thier first kiss better heh heh heh. Also yes, yes Vinny is going to start getting very much more involved in this story but I'm sure you'll enjoy what's to come ;) thanks again for always taking time to review my work! I reeeaaalllly appreciate it!

**B17chofcerberus: **Thanks for leaving 2 reviews :D that was a really nice surprise haha but yup from here on out you'll be finding out more about Jean and Kenzo because I feel like I've kinda been neglecting them…I know they're OC's but they will play a big part in the story as well. Oh! And I agree with you, I love stories myself where the characters love each other but don't admit it! And because I've gone through that as well in real life haha I thought that was so cool how you mentioned those two things because I can totally relate. Well, I'm very happy you've stood by my story and I hope my work continues to interest you!

I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy this chapter because…well…the chapter title pretty much explains it haha…enjoy you guys! :D

* * *

~It Only Took Three Weeks~

**Chapter 9**

**Finally**

Jean Harper and Kenzo Griffin couldn't be anymore different. She was the ruthless, persistent, bitch that rode shotgun while he played the role of the calm leader who liked to let things flow without every really trying to change them. Yet here they were…cramped in a dingy, Wutaian Inn …working together for the sake of their country.

Jean was typing into a thin, silver laptop at a wooden desk in the corner of the room while Kenzo raided the mini-fridge looking for a beverage to quench his thirst. The red-headed beauty continued typing rhythmically until the sound of the refrigerator door shutting brought her back to reality. She looked away from the screen in front of her and rubbed her tired eyelids softly as she began to speak to her partner.

"Kenzo…it's been a week and half," stated Jean as she once again began to type. "We've been here a week and a half and we still haven't done shit."

Kenzo let out a loud sigh and took a seat on the edge of one of the twin beds as he sipped his bottle of water. "I know Jean…but you can't expect this kind of stuff to happen overnight. Plus, I really doubt they're gonna give us the full amount we asked for..."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Jean quickly as she turned away from the computer screen and eyed Kenzo dangerously.

"I don't think you're gonna like what I have to say," stated Kenzo.

"I don't think I am either," agreed Jean.

"Look...maybe we should lower the price…just by a little, so that we can at least leave here with **some **gil in our pocket to take back home."

Jean let out a dark laugh at Kenzo's suggestion. "You're not being serious are you?" asked Jean as she stood up from her chair.

"Yeah I am," responded Kenzo with a strong sound of authority in his voice. "It's better than leaving with-"

"We're gonna have to get her after all," said Jean suddenly as she gripped the top of the chair tightly. She looked as if she were about to explode, but was retaining her anger quite well.

"What? Who?" asked Kenzo confusingly as he stood up.

"Who else!" asked Jean sarcastically. "That Yuffie girl of course! We needa stick to the original plan if we want this to work."

"But I thought we agreed on-"

"Forget what we previously agreed on," stated Jean as she began pacing the room as multiple plots and ideas were flowing through her mind. "Stick to the first plan, I know we can get our full amount of gil if we do this correctly."

"Fine," said Kenzo as he sat back on the bed and sprawled out his body into a comfortable position. "What's the plan again?"

"I really don't see how the boss put** you **in charge," said Jean as she slapped her forehead before continuing on. "Look, If we kidnap her, then Lord what's-his-face will have no choice but to hand over all the gil! She** is** the only heir to his thrown. Plus, he has the Commissioner to help him out with the funds as well…I'm pretty sure him running the W.R.O. means that he has a decent sized wallet."

"I guess you're right about that," said Kenzo as he rested his body weight on his elbows. "Besides, if the life of his daughter is at stake, then I'm sure he'll find away to get all that gil."

"Exactly," replied Jean as she smirked to her partner.

"You know…if this all works out right, then Evalon might finally have a chance to rebuild it's self," said Kenzo sincerely.

"I know," replied Jean with some sympathy in her voice. "I mean it's only right for 'Mr. Leader of Wutai' to repay us for what he did…I mean, you do remember when he and your dad-"

"I don't wanna talk about that," said Kenzo as he lifted a hand to Jean indicating her not to speak any further.

Jean rolled her eyes and sat back at the desk chair as she started up her laptop once again. "Still a tender subject for you eh?" asked Jean as she entered her password into the laptop.

"I guess…I don't understand how you can take everything so lightly all the time. Evalon is your hometown too you know."

"Yeah, Yeah."

Jean began once again typing into her laptop and sent a few emails to her and Kenzo's boss back at their headquarters in Evalon. Silence engulfed the small Inn room until Jean's strong yet feminine voice began to fill it.

"So, we agree with the original plan?" asked Jean not once looking away from the screen.

"Yeah, sure," answered Kenzo as he sat up and rested his feet on the side of the bed. "I have one question for you though."

"...and what might that be?"

"How do you plan we kidnap Yuffie if she's with the Commissioner most of the time. There's no way he'd let us get near her…that's for sure. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's into her."

Jean smiled internally and turned her body around so that she faced Kenzo completely as she spoke in a very confident manner. "Don't worry about that. I have my ways on how to get her away from him…just leave it to **me**."

* * *

Life sure had been treating Reeve Tuesti quite well these past few days. He and Yuffie had already been together in Wutai for ten days now and their relationship was flourishing rapidly. The two had always been close but being alone together really made them see completely different sides to each other…sides that no one else had ever seen.

Reeve was glad for the fact that he ended up taking Yuffie with him on his trip. No one knew really how stressed out and frazzled he was due to the business part of it, but having spunky ninja by his side did make the situation way more bearable.

The Commissioner was lying down on the living room couch while staring blankly at the ceiling as a smile appeared upon on his handsome face. Apparently, the habit of him smiling whenever Yuffie came to mind was only getting stronger and stronger. Reeve allowed his mind to wander as he reminisced on the past five days after the kiss they** almost **shared. The weekend was simply fantastic for him. All they did was stay inside the suite and lounge around in their pajamas for two whole days. They both worked together when it came to the cooking and shared laughs as they talked about the more enjoyable events from their past. Reeve remembered Sunday night in particular because that was the night he and Yuffie stayed up late watching old films in the living room. They were both sitting on the couch and were half way through their 5th film until she fell asleep in Reeve's arms. Just thinking back to that Sunday evening and how he held her throughout the night, made him long for her more and more. Reeve wanted nothing more than to have Yuffie become **his **Yuffie. Pretending that being her close friend was alright with him was beginning to hurt him inside and out. The pain it's self was becoming unbearable.

Sunday night was the night Reeve realized that this 'friend' situation wasn't going to work for him. Not one bit. After Sunday had past, they started to become even more affectionate with each other. Whenever he had to leave for a meeting, or had to go into town, Yuffie would always hug and kiss him on the cheek goodbye and would also be there to greet him when he came home…he also found himself doing the same thing for her. The nights they shared were long and filled with laughter and constant talking; sometimes they'd even play board games until the wee hours of the morning at Yuffie's request. Spending all this time with her made him feel like a young buck again, not that Reeve saw himself as an old man…but she did sure know how to bring the life out of him.

Sometimes whenever he was with Yuffie, he'd completely forget that he was in Wutai for a reason. That reason being, that he needed to be there to assist her father in his sorry state. Reeve tried not to think of his work too much, but old habits die hard. Especially like now, when he was alone, all the meetings, gil, and deadlines would flow into his mind. Not to mention the fact that Yuffie's home was at stake.

Reeve slide his hand down his face as he sat up from the couch and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked around the room and saw no life in it since Yuffie wasn't home. She told him earlier that she was going to go into town and meet up with a few of her old girlfriends and would be back soon. She had left 5 hours ago, so Reeve was expecting her to be home any minute. In the meantime, Reeve pulled out his cell from his pant's pocket and looked through his calendar. He had a reminder for the next day (which would be Friday) that said he needed to meet at the Pagoda with Vincent and Godo at 10 am. Vincent…Reeve had almost forgotten about him…another thing for the overworked Commissioner to worry about. Reeve knew how close Vincent and Yuffie were, so he worried that maybe Vincent being here would ruin all that he and Yuffie had made together. The last thing he wanted was to have Yuffie be in the arms of another man…especially Vincent. Speaking of Vincent, he was already supposed to be Wutai by now…it **was** already Thursday.

"I think I need a long, hot shower so I can stop stressing about everything," said Reeve as she stood up from the couch and began to walk a few short steps.

Just then a loud, firm knock was heard at the door. Reeve immediately smiled since he thought it was probably Yuffie and ran to the door as he unlocked it and pulled it open. As soon as Reeve saw who was on the other side…his genuine smile dropped as a fake smile instantly took over.

* * *

"That is so bizarre! How does small town girl Yuffie become a huge war hero?" asked a petite, black haired Wutaian girl.

"I know! You went form Materia lover to…Planet lover?" questioned the other girl.

"Tara, Yumi...Shut up," giggled Yuffie.

Each girl had a large cup of their favorite ice cream shake as they each caught up with each others lives. They all talked about the changes in the past few years and also all the accomplishments they'd each made. Of course Yuffie beat them in that category with saving the world multiple times and all.

"Well…we're just saying that we're proud of you," said Yumi as she looked over to Tara. "So how long are you stayin' here?"

"About another week or so." said Yuffie as she played with her straw. "I'll be sad to leave, but I gotta get back to work. It's really weird not doing anything most of the time while Reeve's gone."

"I really wouldn't mind if I were you," said Tara as she gave a Yuffie a sly grin. "I mean come on, you're here with Reeve Tuesti...not to mention the fact that you're sharing a fabulous suite with him…that's gotta be fun."

"It's not like we're doing anything together," said Yuffie awkwardly.

"Uh-Huh," said the other two girls in unison.

The three of them shared a laugh as Tara and Yumi scooted out of the booth and reached down to give Yuffie a kiss on the cheek.

"It was fun seeing you again Yuffie," spoke Tara as she slide her black purse under her arm. "Please visit more often."

"Will do," replied Yuffie happily.

"By Yuffs!" said both of the girls as they exited the ice cream shop.

"Bye!"

Yuffie waved goodbye to her friends from the booth she was sitting in as the others left the ice cream shop. When Yuffie saw the bodies of her friends disappear in the night's darkness, she turned around and began to sip on her chocolate shake as she read a few text messages from Marlene and Tifa who were back in Edge. According to the text messages, Marlene was mad at Tifa for lecturing her about getting a D on her math test, where as Tifa was mad at Marlene for not paying more attention to her studies. Yuffie smiled at the thought of a 'sassy' Marlene upset with Tifa. She really did miss all her friends back in Edge but she couldn't deny the fact that she was loving every minute here in Wutai with her dad, her old friends…and with Reeve.

Yuffie sucked on her straw until the contents of her shake were gone and pushed the foam cup aside. She took a few seconds to reply to her text messages and then made a move to get up from the booth as she left a tip on the table. She smiled politely to the plump man who was working at the register and walked out of the shop to the outside. She zipped up the yellow hoodie she was wearing and inwardly cursed herself for wearing a pair of white shorts instead of jeans since the night breeze was icey cold.

She walked down the scarce streets of Wutai and was slowly making her way to her and Reeve's suite until she bumped shoulder with a woman she'd never seen before.

"Oh crap, sorry," said Yuffie apologetically.

"No problem," responded the red headed woman. "It was an accident."

"Yeah," responded Yuffie quite quickly. She made a move to walk past the tall woman until her voice stopped her from moving any further.

"Hey…you're Lord Godo's girl…right?" asked the woman.

"Why do you ask?" asked Yuffie in an unsure manner.

"Just asking…I've never met the Princess of Wutai before...it's truly an honor."

"Oh," said Yuffie as she played nervously with the red cloth around her thin wrist. "Well, nice to meet you too…Ms…uhhh."

"Jean…that's my name."

"Cool name," said Yuffie awkwardly.

"Thanks," responded Jean sweetly. "So what are you doing out here? It's little late for the princess of Wutai to walk the streets alone isn't it?"

Yuffie eyed the attractive lady suspiciously at her question. _'Why does she care what I'm doing out here? I don't even know the chick…why is she trying so hard to make a conversation with me? Akkkwarrrrd...' _

Jean noticed Yuffie's stare and began to explain herself in hope that she'd feel a little more comfortable to talk to her. "Oh! Sorry, I probably sound like a weirdo for trying to talk to you."

"Just a little," said Yuffie as she gave her a fake smile.

Jean laughed lightly at Yuffie's awkwardness. "I'm a friend of Reeve's…he's told me that you two are visiting Wutai together."

"You know Reeve?" asked Yuffie jealously. _'That's weird…Reeve's never mentioned any friends named Jean...uhhgg just to think that he's friends with this slutty looking chick makes my stomach turn.'_

"Yeah, we go way back...he's always been a **very** close friend of mine." said Jean as she emphasized the word 'very' as she spoke. "So what brings you two to Wutai?"

"Oh...Well, I'm not really sure but I would think Reeve would've told you since you and him are such good 'friends' and all," said Yuffie with a little sarcasm. Yuffie wasn't usually rude to people that she first met, but learning that Reeve supposedly had a friend named Jean that was deathly attractive, really didn't settle well with the young ninja.

Jean sensed that Yuffie was trying to be a smart ass with her but dismissed her rage and just began to talk to the miniscule girl before her. "That is true…but why wouldn't Reeve have told you anything? Since you both came to Wutai and are staying at a hotel together and all," replied Jean just as sarcastically as Yuffie had.

"It's his business," responded Yuffie with a little anger in her voice.

"I didn't mean to upset you," said Jean as sincerely as she could. "I'm just making a point…besides, if he's hiding a simple thing as his reason for coming here…who knows what else he's hiding from you…"

Yuffie had heard enough. She already didn't like the woman from the second she smelled her cheap perfume. Without another word, she walked passed Jean and tucked her hands into the pockets of her sweater as she walked a little quicker than usual. Jean eyed her from head to toe as she walked in the opposite direction and smirked as she began to walk away as well.

'_Oh yes…I'll have Yuffie away from Reeve in no time…it wouldn't hurt to mess with them a little too…just for my own pleasure…'_

* * *

Reeve, as always, had a lot on his plate. In between checking in with the W.R.O. headquarters every five minutes and wooing Yuffie, he had to worry about Kenzo and Jean not causing anymore trouble and also Vincent who was just added to his long list of worries.

Reeve figured that Yuffie probably wouldn't be home for a while longer. It may have been late but he knew that when women get together, they could be gone doing who-knows-what for an eternity. He learned that after watching how Yuffie and Tifa act every time they see each other. He locked up the suite and took the elevator down to the lobby so that he could enter the town. A nice walk should get his mind off of everything, at least until Yuffie got home.

He took a few steps out of the hotel's doors and was greeted by a cool, gentle breeze. He took a deep breath, stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans, and walked towards Da Cho. That would be the perfect place for him to relax his mind, plus the sight was simply glorious at night.

He walked over one of the many bridges Wutai had until he found himself walking upon dirt ground. Now it was time to take a short walk up the mountain to where he and Yuffie talked those few nights ago. He traveled up the slanted dirt roads until he finally got to the spot he desired, he slowly walked closer to the edge until he suddenly stopped. It looked like someone had beat him to it. Before him was the silhouette of a petite person sitting cross-legged staring at the view. Judging by the yellow sweater that could easily be seen despite the darkness…it had to be only one person…

"Yuffie?" asked Reeve as he took a seat next to the young girl.

"Reeve? What are you doing here?" asked Yuffie as smiled to her unexpected company.

"Just wanted some fresh air…I also wanted to occupy myself somehow until you got home," said Reeve as he grinned.

Yuffie slightly blushed after hearing that Reeve's was actually waiting up for her as she spoke to him. "Sorry for not coming home earlier…I just wanted to be here…just to think and stuff."

"No problem," said Reeve as he rested his toned arm on his bent knee. "How did your gathering with your friends go?"

"Great," said the ninja as she faced Reeve. "We all met up for ice cream and talked about what we've been doing in life these past few years."

"I bet you had many stories to share about that," chuckled Reeve.

"Oh trust me, I **did**," responded Yuffie as she laughed.

"Did anything else happen today?" asked Reeve as he looked to the Pagoda in the distance.

"Well there was this one weird chick I met today but, it was nothing really…What about you? What did ya do today? Besides missing me of course..."

Reeve rolled his eyes at the gray-eyed beauty but didn't deny the fact the he had indeed missed her all day. "Nothing much. Just stayed at the suite and then- …umm, I went for a walk just now…and that's it"

Yuffie arched an eyebrow at Reeve as he spoke his sentence but decided to not question him about it. "Oh sounds fun... uh…hey Reeve, can I ask ya something?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Ok, well…do you have any friends that are staying here in Wutai?" asked Yuffie timidly.

"No," responded Reeve quickly. "Well...I mean, besides you and your father, there isn't really anyone else that I know that is actually here Wutai...Why?

"Really? No reason…just curious," said Yuffie sweetly.

"Alright then," said Reeve as he smirked.

Yuffie shifted her weight in she postition as she let out a deep sigh. "Reeve..."

"Yes?" asked Reeve as he turned to face her.

"I...I really like how everythings been lately...I've enjoyed spending time with you and getting to know you more...it's been fun."

Reeve really had no idea where Yuffie was going with the sudden change of conversation but he did love hearing that she enjoyed his company since he loved her's as well...since he loved **her**, period. "I feel the same exact way Yuffie," responded Reeve. "...And I want to keep getting to know you better...I want to keep spending time with you and learning all there is to know about 'Yuffie'."

"You really mean that?" asked Yuffie softly.

"Of course I do."

"That's...really good to hear...I just don't want anything to ever, you know...ruin it."

Reeve was finally beginning to understand a little more of what she was trying to say. He had to read between the lines to figure it out but he finally understood.

"I won't allow anything to ruin it," responded Reeve in a serious yet loving manner.

They both smiled and stayed silent as they took in the view before them for a solid five minutes until Yuffie quietly stood up. She dusted off her white shorts from the dirt and re-adjusted her hoodie as she looked down to Reeve. "Wanna head back? I-I'm getting kind of tired."

"Sure."

Yuffie lowered her hand to Reeve as he took it and lifted himself from the floor. Once he was up, he expected Yuffie to let go of his hand…but she didn't. Of course Reeve didn't protest against this gesture; any opportunity that he had to see or touch Yuffie…he was going to take it.

They both walked hand in hand a few shorts steps away from the edge until Yuffie stopped walking. She held onto Reeve's hand tightly as she fought with the tears welling up in her eyes. Reeve noticed this and positioned himself in front of her as he placed the palms of his hands on each side of her face gingerly.

"Yuffie? What's wrong?"

Yuffie had no idea how to answer that because not even **she **know why she was wanted to cry. Yuffie had admitted to herself that after the short confrontation with Jean earlier that evening, she felt a little uneasy but she didn't want to admit that the uncomfortable feeling might have been jealousy...or the fear of another loss. Although Reeve said he didn't have friends here in Wutai, she felt like the two were connected somehow. How else would that girl have known that her and Reeve came to Wutai together. All Yuffie knew at the moment was that she never, ever, wanted to see Reeve with someone else. Not Jean, not anyone. The thought alone, tore her apart.

Yuffie continued staring at the rock boulders behind Reeve as more and more thoughts flooded her mind. _'God Yuffie. This isn't you…stop tearing up you big baby! Now Reeve probably thinks I'm still a kid when in realty I'm just scared to lose him…He's handsome, smart, sweet and just everything I ever really wanted...I...I think I need to tell him now how I feel. It's now or never Yuffie…'_

Yuffie switched her gaze from the back wall to Reeve's concerned, chocolate brown eyes as she began to speak. "Reeve…I…"

Yuffie never finished that sentence. Instead, Reeve lost all self-control and slowly lowered his head to connect his lips with hers. His hungry lips brushed gently against hers in loving, fluid motions as he grabbed the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss. As they continued kissing, Yuffie snaked her thin arms around Reeve's neck and entangled one hand in his thick, dark locks of hair. They both stayed in their current position with their bodies crushed against each other as Yuffie let out a light moan of longing as their tongues finally met. They both wanted this kiss...they both **needed** this kiss.

After a few seconds, Reeve reluctantly pulled his face back to look at the beauty before him. Yuffie looked up at him as her arms hung loosely from Reeve's neck and gave him the most beautiful and genuine smile she'd ever given anyone. Reeve smiled back and let his hands travel down her body to her thin waist as he slightly pulled her back to him for another kiss. This time the kiss was short but just as sweet as the first. The two rested their foreheads against each other as they held each other closely as if they were afraid the other might disappear. Yuffie rested her head against Reeve's chest as she closed her eyes and really took in the moment. Never had Yuffie thought that she'd be kissing Reeve. Never had she thought they would actually want to kiss each other. Yet here they were, under the moonlight, kissing with the most passion anyone could ever imagine. All thoughts of crying were completly overrun by cheer bliss in Yuffie's mind. After having tasted Reeve's lips, she knew he wouldn't leave her.

Finally, after everything…after all the battles, tears, laughs and years, they were finally here, in this moment. Yuffie couldn't think of anything more that she could possibly want. Little did she know that Reeve had been harboring strong feelings for her for quite a while now, but that didn't matter. All that did matter was that now they had each other. Yuffie gazed up at Reeve and carassed his tough cheek as she felt a water droplet fall upon her porcelain face. She looked up at the sky and noticed more of them falling down, only harder. Reeve joined Yuffie as they both looked up towards the sky for a few solid seconds until Reeve ran a hand through Yuffie's freshly wet hair. The ninja locked eyes with Reeve as he lowered his head for yet another kiss. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Not even the rain made this moment any less perfect, in fact…it made it **better.**

* * *

A/N: Yey! They kissed :D after 9 freakin' chapters…they kissed! Hahaha ok, ok I know what you're thinking… 'how clichéd is that…kissing in the rain' BUT have any of you ever experienced that with someone you really love? It actually makes the moment more romantic for some unknown, random reason...so there :P

To be honest, I've had this chapter done ever since Tuesday but I kept re-correcting it and what not. Especially the last scene. I may feel ultra crappy today but I really wanted to post this chapter for you all as soon I could. So I finished re-reading it for the 13567567856785 time and finally did it:)

Well I really hope you guys liked the chapter. I swear to the heavens, I was like…REALLLYYY unsure of how I wanted their first kiss to be because I wanted to make it P-E-R-F-E-C-T and I think I did pretty well but of course the real judges are you guys who are reading this little fic. I seriously kept re-writing the scene over and over until I thought it was close to perfection. So I hope to hear what you guys have to say about how I did :)

Also, I don't know if you guys think it was a little OOC for Yuffie to have been so emotional about the 'Jean encounter/the thought of Reeve begin with another woman' but think about it for a second…What if you really liked someone one and then that happened to you…wouldn't you feel a little emotional too? Yuffie may be a loud, bubbly person but I kinda see her as the type that wears her emotions on her sleeves.

Ok so I start school next week people. Yeah, yeah I know, I'm not happy about it either but I gotta do it. Actually I really like school but sometimes it gets on my nerves. The first few weeks are easy…then it gets hard…then it gets' easy again at the end of the year. Same old thing :P Well that's just **my** opinion. But my point is that my updates will probably be every 2-3 weeks. Just a little heads up.

Alrighty so here's your sneak peak for the next chapter…

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

All YUFFIE and REEVE!

No other characters, just them two and the aftermath of their kiss.

Will they regret it? Will their relationship be awkward? Or will everything be picture perfect?

basically the next chapter is going to be pure Reefieness for you to enjoy before the plot starts picking up **way** more than it already is.

Be sure to review! And don't worry, all you Vinny lovers will get your Vincent fix very soon ;)


	10. Impulses

Hey Everyone. Geez, I'm so sorry for such a late update. Real life is taking a toll on me, which means that I haven't had much time to update my little story…but now I'm here!

**b17chofcerberus: **Thanks for the long review! I'm so glad that you didn't think that Yuffie was OOC. It was something that really worried me o.O but it's great to hear that you loved the chapter! Hahaha yeah Jean is pretty bad. Thanks for your comment about her. That was pretty cool ^-^

**XlittlexninjaX24: **Yey! You're a new reviewer! Thanks for leaving me a review! I really hope to get more and more feedback from you with my future chapters!

**Sepsis: **You're a new reviewer as well! Thanks for taking the time to leave me a review! Aww I know, Vince really is a nice guy in this story (I hope he's not too sweet though…I don't want him to lose his sexiness) haha but anyway, I agree, Vince will not be too happy about what's going on heh heh

**Franbunanza****: **I know, finally a kiss! Thanks for being faithful reader and reviewer (as always) I really enjoy seeing your constant reviews:) here's the Reffie chapter for ya!

Enjoy the Reffieness people

* * *

'It Only Took Three Weeks'

**Chapter 10**

**Impuls****es**

Yuffie sat cross-legged on her bed as she repeatedly opened and closed her cell phone as if she were debating whether or not to use the electronical device. It was already the early hours of the morning and Yuffie had been awake for a while. Ironically to her, the raining from outside that had would once lulled her to bed as a child is what kept her up most of the night. Aside from the rain, her personal thoughts had kept her up as well. Yuffie continued to open and close her phone to the point that she decided to just place her phone on the night stand and pretend that it didn't even exist. The young ninja was a bundle of emotions after having kissed Reeve the night before and desperately wanted and needed to talk to someone about it.

The most obvious choice would of course be Tifa, but a part of her actually wanted to talk to Vincent. Not that she wanted to tell Vincent how much she enjoyed kissing Reeve and that she thought she possibly was beginning to have stronger feelings for the Commissioner, but she just wanted to talk…just to hear his voice…just to know that he was there.

Yuffie let out a deep sign at the thought of Vincent as she watched the rain trickle down the window pane of her room. At that moment, a small smile appeared on her face as she got an instant flash back of last night.

The rain…the kiss…the unknown tears that had appeared in her eyes.

It was funny to her how in one moment; it was possible for a person to feel so many different emotions…fear, happiness, love, loss, confusion, betrayal.

The miniscule girl continued looking out the window as if it held all the answers to her questions until a light knocking at her door drew her from her thoughts.

"Can I come in?" It was Reeve.

"Yeah, sure," replied Yuffie as she suddenly began to comb her hair with her fingers so she could look somewhat decent for having just woken up.

"Sorry for bothering you so early," said Reeve sincerely as he opened the door and walked a few short steps to her bed. He was clad in his usual navy blue attire and looked refreshed and ready to take on the day. Yuffie inwardly cursed at herself for not looking as good as he did, but she let the thought fade quiet quickly.

"It's no problem...I've actually been awake for a while now" answered Yuffie with a light smile as she eyed his attire. "So, you're leavin' already?"

"Unfortunately yes," began Reeve as he took a seat next to her on the edge of her bed, "I have to attend a meeting that I've been dreading to go to at 10."

"Dreading?" asked Yuffie abruptly "How so?" Reeve bit his inner cheek as a self punishment for having said too much already. He couldn't possibly tell her that the reason for him dreading this meeting was because of Vincent. Reeve couldn't really give a legit reason as to why he didn't want to tell her of Vincent's presence in Wutai, but all he knew was that he wanted to keep the two separated for as long as he possibly could.

"I really don't mean anything by that," began Reeve. "I'm just getting quite tired of all the constant business meetings and such."

"Well…this **is **a three week business trip Reeve," said Yuffie jokingly.

The Commissioner smiled to the ninja as they both joined in a short laugh due to Yuffie's truthful comment. Then once the laughing was over, they began to stare at each other with expressions that were completely unreadable.

Eventually, seconds turned to minutes and still not one of them said a word. It came to a point where Yuffie couldn't take it anymore and she began to play with her makeshift, red bracelet (thanks to Vincent's tattered cloak) under the bed sheets as she thought long and hard of what to say to Reeve.

'_Hey Reeve…about last night…I very much enjoyed making out with you, and by the way…I think I like you but for some reason, after we kissed, I began to think of Vincent a whole lot…so have a good meeting today!' _

As much as Yuffie wanted to be truthful with her friend that was sitting a mere foot away from her, she couldn't. She didn't want to drop all her feelings on him but at the same time she wanted him to know how much she cared. She wanted him to know that she was starting to see him in such a different light that it scared her yet made her want to explore her newly found feelings. As a final decision of how to express herself…she remained quiet and silently prayed to the heavens that he'd be the one to speak first.

It looked like her prayers were answered because within seconds, Reeve was speaking.

"Yuffie?" His voice was soft and uncertain as he spoke her name.

"Yeah?"

Reeve took a deep breath before he proceeded to speak further. "How do you…_feel _about yesterday? …Preferably last night."

"You mean when we kissed?"

Reeve had to smile at that. Oh how he loved how blunt she was.

"Yes Yuffie," answered Reeve in a little more of a relaxed tone. "About when we kissed."

Yuffie cocked her head to the side and acted as if she was thinking long and hard about what to say. In her own mind, she knew what she wanted to tell him but she was holding back. She took a few seconds to gather the words she was going to say and then tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear as she gave the handsome man his reply.

"It…it was something that I didn't know I wanted," began the young ninja. "For a while I've been noticing myself starting to think differently of you but…I didn't know I'd actually enjoy kissing you so much. And, to be honest, I never ever expected us to take our friendship to that level. It's weird yet inviting…and for the first time in a while, it felt like I was actually doing something right."

It took Yuffie a while to realize how un-Yuffie she sounded. She was being completely genuine in her response to Reeve. No jokes, no sassiness in her tone, just the plain old truth…well, most of it at least.

Reeve studied Yuffie's face long and hard after she finished talking. He soaked in her words and her beauty as he reached forward and caressed her pale, soft check. Yuffie leaned into the gesture and momentarily closed her eyes as she absorbed his touch.

"I feel the exact same way." said Reeve as he lowered his hand to her neck and rested it there. "I don't want to rush anything between us but…my feelings about you are changing rapidly I must say."

"Ditto." replied Yuffie with a nod.

They both smiled at each other and remained in their current position, both not wanting to be the first to move. Sadly, Reeve knew that he had to be on his way to his meeting but didn't want to leave the girl that was within his grasp. Reluctantly, he left his hand drop softly from her smooth neck and stood up from the bed. Yuffie looked up at him with a half-smile knowing that he was leaving and watched his body move slowly away from her.

Yuffie watched as he walked out of her room and shot a light wave in her direction before his body was out of her sight completely. When she heard his footsteps becoming farther and farther away, she then rested her head back down on her pillow and let out a huge breath that she'd been secretly holing in during her and Reeve's conversation.

As she stared to the ceiling of her room, she realized that she was feeling two different emotions. One was happiness, while the other was confusion. Her brief talk with Reeve had led her to realize that a part of her did have strong feelings for him while the other part of her was still uncertain if the feelings that she was feeling were right.

'_Geez…since when do I think so much? ...So not me...get a hold of yourself Kisaragi__. Follow your impulses. And from what my impulses are telling me, I know that the only thing I really wanna do and say right now is- '_

"Reeve!"

Yuffie pulled the bed sheets aside, jumped out of bed and quickly walked down the hallway to the living room. Luckily, as she walked down the hall she could see that Reeve was still there gathering his brief case and papers.

"Is something wrong?" asked Reeve worriedly while dropping his belongings after hearing Yuffie shout his name so loudly.

Yuffie was still walking down the hall at a fast and steady pace with the most confident grin plastered on her face. She completely ignored his question and instead, the feisty ninja did the most Yuffie-like thing that she'd done all morning. She kissed him.

Dressed in her black sleeping shorts and a white tee-shirt, she forced her way into Reeve's arm's and gave him one hell of a kiss. It was a little rough yet full of passion; it was definitely a Yuffie kiss. Reeve of course, although a little shocked, in no way denied Yuffie's sudden affection towards him. He wrapped his arms tightly round her thin waist and pressed his body firmly against hers. Yuffie's hands were on the sides of Reeve's face and stayed there for a few solid moments until she ended the kiss by pulling away oh so very slowly.

Reeve looked down at Yuffie and gave her an uncertain grin due to the fact that he was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Yuffie? Wha-"

"What?" asked Yuffie a little harshly as she placed her hands on her hips. "I just wanted to wish you a good day at you meeting."

Reeve just had to laugh. He also couldn't help but notice the sudden pink tint of color that graced her cheeks. For a second, it was apparent that Yuffie felt completely embarrassed for what had just happened but then again why should she be? They did, after all, kiss just the night before. Didn't that entitle her to kiss him whenever she damn well felt like it?

While Yuffie battled her inner thoughts, Reeve once again placed his hands around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. Except this time, it was expected and gentle.

Yuffie went along with the kiss and made a mental note to follow her impulses more often. Although, little did she know at the moment, she'd begin to question those impulses the second she would see Vincent again...

* * *

A/N: Alright, once again I'm so genuinely sorry for having this chapter up so late. I know I made a promise to update every 2-3 weeks but I guess that won't be happening. Of course I'll update when I can but they just might not be as soon as I like :/

Ok well how did you like the chapter? I re-wrote this baby 4 times. It was hard for me to decide how I wanted them to react after their kiss but I think I did alright. I know it's just a kiss and it wasn't like they had sex or anything but I still wanted the aftermath of their kiss to play out well. Also I have to say, this chapter was mostly just like a filler chapter. No real plot development at all, just Reeve and Yuffie talking and well, kissing. So, I'm sorry it was toooo interesting to read but once Vincent comes in(which is in the next chapter...yey!) and once Kenzo and Jean start being, well, more evil, things will pick up nicely:)

Leave a review if you like it so far, I'll be sure to reply. No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcome.

**On the next chapter:**

**We'll take a look in on Reeve, ****Godo**** and Vincent's meeting.**

**Reeve and Vincent share some words.**

**Kenzo**** and Jean will do evil stuff.**

**Yuffie gets mad about something…**

**And….****Yuffie**** and Vincent will be reunited.**

Like I said before, I'm gonna start getting a lot more into the action part of the plot, of course there will be the element of romance. Just a heads up.

Thanks for the support you guys:)


End file.
